


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Dead & Breakfast (2004)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bodily Fluids, Body Image, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastplay, Comedy, Corpse Desecration, Corpse Exhumation, Death, Disease, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Heart Attacks, Horror, Language, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mass Murder, Masturbation, Medication, Murder, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possession, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spirits, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: When everything falls apart, Robin Ballard leaves her life behind. Eventually, she ends up in the little town of Lovelock, Texas, where she finds something she didn’t even realize she was looking for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The cover for this story was made for me by [roguesandsaviors](https://roguesandsaviors.tumblr.com/) from Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin’s car breaks down just outside Lovelock, Texas.

**Robin**

I slam the hood of my car shut angrily, kicking the tire as I walk back around to the front seat to grab my things and yelping when I remember that my feet are bare. It was only a matter of time before this clunker finally gave up the ghost, but in the middle of nowhere in Texas wasn’t exactly where I had hoped it would happen.

I dig into my large shoulder bag for my phone. No service. Just my luck. Not that I have anyone to call, but I could have at least used it to look at a map. I shield my eyes from the sun, noticing that it’s starting to get cloudy. I can see a little town up the road. It’s definitely my best bet, so I slip on my cheap flip-flops and start walking.

The rain starts to pour down in torrential sheets when I’m about halfway there. I don’t even bother running since I’m soaked after about ten seconds anyway. I keep slipping on the mud because of my shoes, so I take them off, letting them dangle from my hand as I continue to walk. I look down at myself, grimacing and trying to rearrange my bag to cover my chest. Why did I choose the sheer white dress to wear today?

I finally reach the town and realize there’s not much to it. I see a sheriff’s station, at least; that seems like the most obvious place to look for help. I walk up the steps and push the door open, gingerly stepping inside. “Hello?” I call. There’s no one at the front desk, and I don’t want to track water and mud everywhere, so I stay still for the moment.

Then the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life steps out of an office into the main room.

For a moment, all I can do is stare at him. He’s tall and husky, with thick, curly dark brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard to match, and sparkling hazel eyes. He’s wearing cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a uniform shirt, so I think I can safely assume he’s the sheriff.

But holy shit, what is he doing hiding in this small town? I’ve been conditioned to expect places like these to be full of rednecks who are missing most of their teeth, not men so gorgeous they could stop traffic. There must be something wrong with him, right? Maybe he’s as dumb as a sack of rocks.

I grimace to myself and try to stamp down my elitist assumptions. Not liking ideas like that is the whole reason I’m here in the first place.

I eventually realize that I should probably say something or he’ll think I’m an idiot, which would be hilariously ironic, but I can’t seem to form words. He smiles, his full lips curving up to reveal intensely deep dimples, and a sound finally escapes me. Unfortunately, it’s a strangled whimper. I feel my cheeks heat up as I start to blush.

“Well, howdy there, little lady,” he greets me. His accent is thicker than I expected; it almost sounds exaggerated, but I like it.

“Um. Hi,” I finally manage to answer. He walks until he’s standing in front of me, biting his lip and looking me over. I notice that I’ve let my bag shift, which means that he can see all of me through my dress. I sigh in defeat and let my shoes fall to the floor. His own cheeks flush as he observes that I’m not wearing a bra or panties. I expected to be driving all day, not talking to people, and I, perhaps foolishly, left most of my things in my car.

“Well,” he continues lightly, sticking his fingers into his belt and rocking back and forth on his heels as his eyes run appreciatively up and down my body. “I know you’re not from around here, sweetheart. I’d remember you.” His words are oddly sincere, even though they could have easily been sleazy.

His voice is deep and sounds like velvet, and a shiver runs up my spine at his words. A welcome warmth settles in the pit of my stomach; I’m freezing from being soaked by the rain. Suddenly, he takes off his thick brown jacket, leaning forward to drape it over my shoulders and button it closed over my chest.

“As much as I’m enjoying the view, honey, we should get you warmed up. I just put a fresh pot of coffee on.” I look down; I’m still dripping all over his floor, and his jacket is already wet where it’s touching me.

“I’ll get water everywhere,” I point out. The jacket is hot from being on his body, and it has absorbed his naturally musky scent. I slip my arms into the sleeves and shyly bury my nose in the collar, breathing deeply.

“It’s just water. It’ll dry.” He shrugs, reaching out to slip his arm through mine. “Come on.” He walks me over to his door and lets me inside, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I sit down and he walks over to the coffee pot, pouring two steaming cups. “Milk and sugar, darlin’?” he asks, glancing at me sideways and smirking when he catches me staring blatantly at his backside. His ass and thighs fill out his dark blue jeans very nicely.

I’m blushing again. I haven’t blushed this much since high school. I take a deep breath and quietly respond, “A little bit of both, please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” he assures me, walking back over and leaning against the front of his desk as he hands me my coffee. I gaze up at him as I take a sip. It’s hot and strong, with the perfect amount of milk and sugar. I drink a little more as his eyes roam over my bare legs. He frowns when he gets to my feet.

“Why are you barefoot, sweetheart?” I wiggle my toes, which are covered in mud, staring down at them ruefully. He must not have noticed me drop my shoes, though I can hardly blame him, considering the show my clothes were putting on.

“Cheap flip-flops. I kept slipping, so I took them off. I’m okay.” I take another sip, feeling a little warmer now thanks to his jacket and the coffee. “Um, where am I, anyway?”

He sets his coffee down on the desk, taking off his hat and bowing. I smile at him, amused and flattered; he’s very sweet. His hair is mussed; he really is adorable. “Little lady, you are in Lovelock, Texas,” he informs me. “Now, there may not be much to look at here, but it’s a nice enough place, whether you’re just passing on through or planning to stay.” He pauses and surveys me again as he sets his hat behind him on the desk. “Pardon me for sounding suspicious of a pretty woman like yourself, but I am the sheriff, so I don’t think it’s out of line to ask what you’re doing here.” He winks at me as he finishes speaking to let me know he’s just curious.

I set my coffee cup down beside his, wrapping my arms around myself tightly and sighing deeply. “I suppose I’m just passing through,” I tell him heavily. “I don’t know where I’m going, really. Just… away from where I was. My car finally gave up a little ways down the road.”

“Well,” he begins thoughtfully, “we can get that looked at once this storm lets up, but it’s likely to go all night. You can stay here until it’s over; I live in the back.” He puts his fingers gently under my chin and tilts it up until I’m looking directly into his eyes. “Are you okay, darlin’? What are you running from?”

“Nothing worth talking about.” I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear about my problems; I don’t even want to hear about them anymore. “I’m not in danger, if that’s what you’re asking. Just close to broke with a car that doesn’t work. Thank you for being nice to me, though. It’s been a while since someone’s done that.”

“What’s your name, honey?” He licks his lips as he asks the question, his voice low and raspy. He’s still holding onto my chin, towering over me, and I’m distracted by how good he looks, feels, and smells.

“Good grief, you are an impressive hunk of a man,” I mutter. The comment slips out before I can think to stop it. He makes a noise deep in his throat, and his fingers tremble briefly against me. I seem to have surprised him. I swallow carefully. “Robin,” I whisper. “My name is Robin.”

“Like the bird?” he exclaims loudly, causing me to jump a bit. He looks at me sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably against the desk as he leans back on it, supporting himself on his hands. He seems overexcited. Maybe he’s self-conscious about it.

“Like the baseball player, actually. My parents couldn’t agree on a name for me.”

“It’s beautiful,” he compliments me quietly, his voice muted, like he’s trying hard not to speak too loudly. I smile; I’ve never liked my name, so it’s nice that he does. He stays silent after that, rubbing the toe of his boot on the floor.

“Did I upset you?” I blurt out suddenly. His eyes widen and he quickly corrects me.

“Aw, shucks, Robin, it’s not you. I’m sorry.” He sighs. “People who pass through here, they’re usually from big cities and such. You talk real smart, so I bet you are too. They tend to think I don’t know my ass from a hole in the ground, and that I’m too loud. I try not to let it get to me. It’s just that when you spend your nights alone, you tend to overthink that stuff, you know?”

It’s a surprisingly personal admission, and it makes me wish I’d been more forthright with him. It’s not that I’m hiding anything, but I could have been more specific. I stand, reaching up to run my hand through his hair. It’s softer than I thought it would be. He leans into my touch and I play with the curls at the nape of his neck as he hums appreciatively. “That’s nice,” he murmurs, biting his lip and smiling at me.

I put my other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. “Well, I don’t see any holes around here, but if you point to your ass for me, I’ll call that myth debunked.” He chuckles and cants his hip to the side, putting one finger on his rear end. “There you go.” I wink. “And you’re not too loud. You just startled me, is all.” I pause. “A lot of people tell me I’m too loud, but I’m just excited most of the time. Is it the same for you?” He nods carefully; I keep playing with his hair, liking the way it feels between my fingers.

“Why do you spend your nights alone?” I wonder. “I mean, I know this is probably a pretty small place and there aren’t that many people, but you have to be the most handsome man here. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen anywhere.” He flushes again, looking at me shyly.

“I suppose no one here’s ever caught my fancy,” he admits, stroking his thumb over my cheekbone. I’m mostly dry now, but my skin is still cold. “Dang, sweetheart,” he mumbles. “You’re gonna catch your death if we don’t get you out of those wet clothes. Come on. I’ll show you where you can change.”

I hesitate. I know he’s right. I should focus. Get some sleep. Figure out how to get out of here come tomorrow. But I’ve spent my whole life walking a straight line, and it didn’t get me anywhere. I’ve denied myself things I wanted because they weren’t practical or safe, and I regret it. My first act of defiance was getting in a car and just driving off into the sunset, and now this tiny town in the middle of nowhere has given me another chance to be daring.

So I undo his jacket, slipping it off and setting it on the chair behind me, lifting my bag over my head and leaving it there as well. My dress is rumpled, and it stuck to my skin as it dried, so I peel it away and lift it over my head, tossing it to the floor. Before he can speak, I step back over to him, pressing my breasts and hips against his body and twining my arms around his neck.

“No more wet clothes. You said you live in the back?” He nods breathlessly and I rise up on my tiptoes as his hands slip down to cup my bottom. They’re big and rough and warm and I’m already craving more.

“Take me to it,” I beg, “and do whatever you want to me.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff takes Robin to bed.

**The Sheriff**

I get hard instantly at Robin’s words, leaning down to kiss her eagerly. Her skin and lips are so soft. She smells like green things after it rains, and tastes like sunshine and the desert. I drag my hands down to the tops of her thighs, gripping them tightly and lifting her up into my arms so I can carry her. Her offer is almost too much to process. Whatever I want? What do I want?

It would probably be bad to admit that this is already more than I had hoped for. When I’d seen her standing in the front hallway of the station, soaked to her skin, her dress clinging to her full breasts and rounded hips, I’d imagined taking her to bed, of course. I don’t know who wouldn’t have. But even though I’d flirted with her a little, I didn’t think she’d actually want me.

I walk the short distance from my office to where I live in the back of the station. It’s just one room, besides the separate bathroom, but it has everything I need. I wonder if she’ll like it. Will it be too provincial for her?

I stop at the end of the bed, setting her down in the center of it gently. She puts her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees, her dusky hazel eyes fixed on me. “My bed’s a little small,” I apologize, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

She scoots to the end of the bed and reaches out to start undoing my belt. “I don’t mind.” She shrugs. “I like to snuggle.” She grins. “This is a very Texas-sized belt buckle,” she observes. I flush, and she wags a finger at me. “I don’t want you to feel self-conscious around me. Just be yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” I respond quietly, reaching out to touch her hair. It’s dry now, falling to her chin in wild light brown waves, and I comb my fingers through it gently as she starts to take off the rest of my clothes.

I toe off my boots as she drops my belt on the floor and tugs my shirt out of the waistband of my jeans. I suck in my stomach a little as she starts to unbutton me, standing up when she can’t reach any higher. I’m in decent shape, but I’m a little big. It makes me nervous because she’s perfect and exquisite, as far as I’m concerned. I lick my lips as my eyes wander over the plump curve of her belly and the thickness of her thighs, feeling myself get harder.

She pushes my shirt off of my shoulders and down my arms, sliding her fingers up underneath the fabric of the short-sleeved white t-shirt I always wear underneath my uniform. I tense as her hands move over my middle, but I still obediently raise my arms as she pulls the garment over my head. I hold my breath, looking down at her as she stops for a moment to stare at my chest.

“Someone have mercy on me,” she breathes. “You are stunningly beautiful.” My whole body gets hot as she starts to run her fingers through the dark curls of hair on my chest, leaning forward to kiss my skin as her hands dance over my slightly chubby stomach. She kisses downward, curling her fingers into my belt loops to draw me closer as she sits down so she can run her lips all over my belly. A shiver runs up my spine and my pants become uncomfortably tight.

“I’m beautiful?” I question her. No one’s ever called me that before. She smiles, gazing up at me as she carefully unbuttons and unzips my jeans, tugging them down my thighs enough to expose my white briefs. I gasp as she runs her palm gently over my erection.

“Intensely, maddeningly, exhilaratingly beautiful,” she confirms, standing again and taking my shoulders in her hands, turning me until I’m standing where she was. She wiggles my briefs down until I spring free, and I moan when her small, delicate palm wraps around me. She strokes slowly, the tightness and pace of her fingers just right. I’ve only been with a few women, and none of them knew how to touch me like this.

“Tell me what you want,” she pleads softly. My head is spinning; I don’t even know.

“I want whatever you want,” I manage to say. I’m too shy to admit what the real problem is; I actually haven’t done that much. I’m not a virgin or anything, but when you grow up in a place like Lovelock, the pickings are slim and experience is limited.

“Sit,” she murmurs, pressing down on my shoulders lightly to help me before she leans down and tugs my pants and briefs off the rest of the way, taking my socks with them. I sit back on my elbows, feeling my cock bob. I try to ignore its throbbing; I’ve never been this hard before. I look at the patch of dark hair between her legs and realize that it’s damp, which only makes me harder.

“Scoot back,” she requests. I obey, reaching behind me to stack my pillows on top of each other so I can still see her when I lean back against them. She kneels between my legs, running her fingers over my calves and then my thighs. When she shifts her legs to straddle my hips, I finally speak.

“Wait!” I bite my lip nervously. “What are you doing?” She settles down on me, holding herself open with her fingers and rubbing her wetness all over my shaft. I groan and tilt my head back as I twitch; she feels so good. I open my eyes and look at her again as her fingers dance lightly over my length, her other hand holding my base to keep me nestled between her legs.

“I’m going to ride you,” she answers, winking at me. “Cowgirl for the cowboy?” I tilt my head, not understanding.

“Cowgirl?” I ask, hoping I don’t sound dense. She smiles, leaning down to give me a sweet, soft kiss.

“That’s what this position is called. Cowgirl.” I blink up at her, distracted by the feel of her breasts against my chest.

“Sex positions have names? How many are there?” She kisses my nose before sitting up again.

“Play your cards right and I’ll show you as many as I know,” she assures me. “There are hundreds.” My cheeks get hot and I throb even harder. Hundreds? She gets up on her knees, positioning me at her entrance, and I reach out, gripping her hips a little harder than I intend to.

“But you’re on top,” I observe. She nods.

“Is that okay?” She runs a hand through my chest hair again, waiting for me to respond.

“I’ve never done that before,” I confess sheepishly, hoping she doesn’t think that’s a bad thing. “But it’s okay. I’d like to try. What do I do?”

“Just hang on to my hips like you are now. I’ll do the rest.” I nod and then gasp sharply as she sinks down onto me.

She is hot and wet and so tight; I can’t keep my hips from bucking up into her. I squeeze her in my hands, trying to hold still. She puts her palms flat on my chest and starts rocking back and forth rhythmically. “It’s okay,” she breathes, biting her lip and panting. “You can thrust if you want to.” I nod, starting to rock my hips along with hers, running my hands up and down her sides, cupping her breasts and briefly flicking her nipples with my thumbs. “Oh, yes, please, just like that,” she implores me, her fingers digging into my chest as she starts to move in a circular motion instead.

I realize that I like this a lot. Since I don’t have to support myself, I can touch her wherever I want, and since I’m heavier than her, I can support her weight so that she can still do what she wants to. “This is nice,” I tell her, pushing my hips up again while I roll her nipples between my fingers; she seemed to like that.

She takes one of my hands in hers and guides it down her stomach to a spot between her legs that’s hidden at the top of her folds. When my fingers brush over it, she tightens around me, still moving, her eyes closed in ecstasy. I keep touching her there, rubbing slowly and gently. She grabs my wrist, pulling my hand away. “Not yet,” she groans, biting her knuckles briefly before putting her hands on my shoulders and then bending my head down so I’m watching between our legs. “Look.”

She starts to bounce. I can see myself moving in and out of her from this angle and I’m intoxicated by it. Each time she moves down, she takes me all the way inside her wet heat and I can feel her rear quiver. I reach back to grab it with my hands, squeezing the plump, rounded cheeks eagerly. She moves faster; her body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and she’s fluttering around me.

Emboldened by how much pleasure she’s obviously feeling, I slide my palms up her back and pull her gently to me, sealing our mouths together and thrusting my hips up as I move my hands back down to hold her in place. She gasps into my mouth, moving her hips along with mine and tangling her fingers in my hair.

I’m close; I’m about to say something to her, not wanting to leave her hanging, but then she’s panting against my neck and crying out. I feel her clamp down hard around me, so I thrust up vigorously, calling out her name as I start to come.

“Oh, Robin, honey, yes, yes, yes!” I moan, my accent thick as she keeps bouncing, her thighs shaking and getting sticky as she milks me dry. Finally, she collapses on my chest, burying her face there as she gasps for air, our legs tangling together as we both fall to the bed.

I hold her tight, running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead gently. I can feel myself soften and naturally slip out of her as she slides her hands back into the curls at the nape of my neck and pulls my head down so our mouths touch. I kiss her searchingly, carefully tasting her lips, sucking each one briefly. My heart is beating fast, and my chest is heaving, but I feel amazing.

We stop kissing for a moment so we can both catch our breath. She shifts to the side, resting her head on my shoulder and curling up against me. She shivers; it takes a monumental effort, but I get up, wandering into the bathroom briefly for a warm, wet washcloth to clean us both off before I slip her in between the sheets and blankets and join her.

She cuddles as close to me as she can get, splaying her hand over my belly and keeping it there. She puts her other hand back in my hair and presses a series of soft kisses to my jaw; I sigh, more satisfied than I’ve ever been.

“I reckon you’re some kind of miracle,” I murmur. “That’s the only thing that could have brought you to my door.”

“Chance and a bad transmission, more like it,” she teases, her nose rubbing against my neck. “You were wonderful, by the way.”

“So were you.” My cheeks flush and I grin down at her. She smiles back. I smooth a strand of hair over her ear, tracing my fingers down her jaw and running my thumb over her lips.

I want to know why she’s here. What chased her away from her life? What are her dreams? I want to know why she chose me. Convenience? Adventure? Is it a law enforcement thing? That’s happened with women who’ve been passing through once or twice, though I’ve never indulged before today.

More than that, I want to know what she thinks of me. Does she think I’m stupid? Simple? Easy? Does who I am even matter to her? Is she snuggled up against me now just because she likes the feeling of someone else’s skin against hers? Why did she offer to show me more new things? Are we going to do this again?

Suddenly, she mumbles, “I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but I know you’re thinking too much. Just relax.”

“I’m relaxed,” I protest vaguely, though I know that’s not entirely the truth.

“No, you’re not,” she replies easily. “You’re tight and tense.” She reaches up, touching my brow where it’s furrowed and smoothing it out with her fingers. “Just relax. Whatever it is, you can worry about it later.”

“Okay,” I yawn, curling my arm around her shoulders. Instead of thinking about all of my questions, I try to concentrate on how she feels. Her body is soft against mine; her skin and hair are smooth. I put my nose against her forehead and take a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. She slips her thigh over mine and sighs happily.

“You’re warm,” she whispers. I realize that she’s practically asleep. I squeeze her tight, pulling her closer.

“So are you.”

As nice as it would be to sleep in her arms like this, I promise myself that I’ll stay awake so that I get as much time with her as possible.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff tries to get to know Robin better.

**Robin**

I wake up sometime later. I think a few hours have passed, but it’s hard to tell because it’s still dark and rainy outside.

I am more content than I’ve been in a long, long while. I’m sore, but in a pleasant way that makes me relaxed, and I slept well for the first time in years. The sheriff is warm and solid in the bed next to me. I snuggle closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. His arms are around me and they tighten as I shift; he was snoring lightly, but now he stops, sniffling briefly as he wakes up.

I move my head to his shoulder, sliding a hand up into his mussed hair. It’s so soft; I love putting my fingers in it. I rub my other hand gently over his chest as he looks down at me and smiles sweetly. I smile back. I’ve never felt as safe or secure as I do with him, and I’m not sure what to do about that yet. Usually I’ve got everything figured out, not that that’s helped me in the past. This time, I haven’t bothered to think ahead.

He moves my hair back behind my ear and strokes my cheek. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he admits sheepishly, staring at me unabashedly. His eyes look like they’re drinking me in so he won’t forget the contours of my face, and I suddenly wonder what he was thinking earlier when I told him to relax. I scoot up, putting both of my arms around his neck and turning his face to mine.

“I fell asleep too. You don’t have to apologize. Did you want to go back to sleep?” He slips his arms around my waist, shaking his head, rubbing his nose over mine before he kisses me lightly.

“I was trying not to fall asleep at all,” he confesses.

“Why?” I wonder, my voice quiet.

His cheeks flush. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can,” he says shyly. My stomach flips as he pulls me as close as he can and kisses me again.

“Why?” My voice is even quieter this time. He’s making me feel vulnerable. It’s a feeling I’m used to, but one I don’t particularly like. Lately, I’ve been trying not to be vulnerable, after all.

He bites his lip. “I like you,” he finally answers. “You’re smart and sweet and funny and prettier than a peach.” I can feel the heat coming off of him and my heart speeds up. I kiss him impulsively and he gasps before curling one arm around my shoulders and kissing me back.

“How pretty are peaches, anyway?” I try to joke. My trembling gives me away, but he grins and goes along with it.

“Oh, ma’am, peaches are the prettiest things in the whole universe. Very stiff competition.” I laugh and then bury my face in his neck, brushing my mouth over his skin.

“You don’t even know me,” I point out, dragging my fingers through his chest hair. I find the sensation comforting.

“I want to.” He tips my chin up gently so I’m looking at him again and then he grabs my hand, holding it still.

“What do you want to know?” I don’t understand why I’m afraid. I just met him; I shouldn’t care what he thinks of me. But I worry that answering his questions will drive him away. I try looking down again, but he nudges my face back up with his nose and kisses the corner of my mouth.

“It’s okay, Robin,” he soothes. “Just talk to me. If you want to, I mean. I’m not going to make you.”

“I’m all right. Ask me anything.”

He licks his lips anxiously; I think he doesn’t want to trouble me. I lean up just enough to lightly kiss each one of his irresistible dimples. “Don’t be nervous,” I plead. “You won’t upset me.” He rubs a few strands of my hair between his fingers before finally plunging ahead with his questions.

“Why are you here? I know you didn’t mean to end up here, exactly. But what are you running away from?”

I knew it was what he was going to ask. It doesn’t bother me that he’s curious; it’s just not a very happy story. “You don’t really want to hear about that, do you?” I hedge momentarily. “It’s not that I mind telling you, but if you want me to just be a nice piece of tail that leaves in the morning, I can do that.”

He hesitates like he’s afraid to say too much, but then continues. “That’s very practical, but…” He sighs in frustration and kisses me, cupping my cheek in his hand and teasing my lips. I sigh as he stops, his mouth still lightly touching mine when he keeps speaking. “That’s not what I want,” he finishes, leaving it at that for now.

I nod, staying close to him. Before I even start to talk, I choke up a bit. I shut my eyes tight. This is what I was worried about. I’ve been pushing all of it down, pretending that I’m okay, but I’m really not. “Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry. I…”

“No,” I comfort him, opening my eyes. “I need to say it to somebody. It’s just… harder than I thought it would be.” I exhale heavily, sorting my thoughts before I begin. “I was in graduate school,” I reveal tightly. “They kicked me out. They said I wasn’t meeting the standards of the program. I wasn’t traditional enough, and my heart just wasn’t in the research. It was in the teaching, but no one much cared about that. I keep telling myself that it’s a good thing, you know? That I don’t need the degree to validate me. But I worked for it for so long that I feel like a failure. I could still probably get a job teaching somewhere; I might have to eventually. But I just couldn’t bear to think about it. I wasn’t happy. So I sold everything I didn’t need, bought a car, and just started to drive. I’m not going anywhere in particular. Just away. So now I’m here. My car is probably shot, I don’t have much money left, and I don’t belong anywhere.” I sniffle as I finally start to cry; he rests his cheek against mine and rocks me back and forth calmly.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, honey. I wish I knew what to say to make it better.” His accent softens the rough edges of his deep voice; I hang on each word like it’s a life preserver.

“It’s not your job to make it better. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I’ll be fine. Somehow, I’m always fine. It was just my whole life. I want to start over, but I don’t know how. If you figure that out, tell me. That would be helpful.” I try to brush it off with a smirk, but it’s half-hearted, so I don’t succeed.

I can feel him smile, even though I can’t see him. “Well, what do you want to do? What are your dreams? You can do anything now.”

I appreciate his blind optimism, though I’m much too jaded for it at the moment. “I’ve thought of so many things, but I don’t know if any of them are realistic. I just wish that life could be simple, you know?” He tightens and I pull back so I can look at his face. “Did I say something wrong? If I did, tell me.”

“Is that why you picked me?” he muses. “Because I’m simple?” He hesitates, and when he continues, my heart jumps in my chest as I realize that he sounds wounded and just the tiniest bit angry. “Was I just convenient? Were you feeling adventurous? Is it the sheriff thing? Some women like the sheriff thing. Does it even matter who I am, as long as I’m stupid and easy? Am I just a warm body? You said you’d show me more. Are we going to do this again?” Suddenly, he sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed, as far away from me as he can get. He says one more thing before he finally stops rambling. “What does it mean?” He runs his hands through his hair, his brow furrowed.

I sit up too, reaching out and tentatively touching his shoulder. He looks at me and shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. “I’m sorry. Don’t listen to me. I’m just…” He sighs. “I don’t know.”

I’ve hurt his feelings. That was the last thing I wanted. Maybe I shouldn’t care because we’ve only just met, but I do.

“Let me explain,” I beg. “Please let me answer.” He curls up, putting his arms around his legs and his chin on his knees.

“Okay,” he murmurs, turning his head to look at me. I move over until I’m tucked into his side, taking his face between my hands and kissing his forehead.

“I was feeling adventurous,” I acknowledge first. “I’m usually very careful. Very straight and narrow. But I didn’t pick you just because you were convenient. And it’s not a law enforcement fetish. I mean, don’t get me wrong, the cowboy sheriff thing is very sexy.” I nudge his shoulder playfully and he manages a small smile. “I picked you because I like you,” I confess softly. “You’re kind and sweet and funny and handsome, and you wanted me. I could tell you did the instant you walked out of your office. And I wanted to be wanted.” I start to tear up again, wiping at my eyes angrily. “No one ever wants me. Not ever. So when you did, I was flattered. I’m sorry I didn’t think about your feelings. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I start to really cry now. “I don’t think you’re stupid or easy. You are simple, but not in the bad way that you mean. You’re wonderfully, beautifully simple, but you’re not just a warm body in the bed. You made me feel desirable and safe for the first time in my life. But honestly, I’m just afraid of feeling again. I’m afraid of wishing for something. I’ve lived so much of my life already, and even though I thought I was doing all right, I screwed up and lost it all. It might break me; I don’t know yet. But if it happens again, I really will be broken, and I don’t know if I can pick the pieces up one more time without losing my mind. That’s what it means.”

I pull away from him, turning my head so he won’t see me cry anymore. I’m embarrassed. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I was trying to have fun, and now my stupid heart is getting in my way. I resist for a moment when he pulls me back to him, but he’s so earnest that I give in. His skin is warm, and his beard and chest hair are soft, and he holds me so tight that I can barely breathe. It’s exactly what I need.

“I’m sorry,” I whimper. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He pulls back, kissing my forehead and looking down at me. His eyes are shining, and he’s smiling. I wipe the rest of my tears away and look at him.

“You’re… happy,” I observe carefully; he nods.

“You didn’t hurt me, Robin. Not if that’s what you really think.” He looks ashamed for a moment. “I’m sorry I assumed that you didn’t care,” he apologizes.

“You couldn’t have known how I felt,” I assure him softly. “It was a fair question.”

“I could have been nicer about it,” he declares ruefully. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, darlin’.” He grins like he’s just gotten an idea, and I gasp as he pulls me closer and flips me onto my back, leaning over me on his arms and sealing his mouth over mine in a passionate kiss.

He breaks it for just a moment to rasp, “Let me make it up to you.”

**The Sheriff**

I kiss her again, tangling our tongues together. She moans into my mouth and her legs naturally fall apart beneath me. I settle between them, sliding a hand underneath the small of her back and lifting her against my body.

I didn’t mean to distress her, but I’m glad she said the things she did. I don’t quite understand why I feel the way I do about her; I’ve never been the type to believe in love at first sight or soulmates or fate or anything like that.

All I know is that I don’t want her to go.

“How do you want to…?” I trail off as I feel her thighs squeeze mine. She buries one of her hands in the hair on my head and the other in the hair on my chest. I nip at her lips teasingly. “I don’t have all the fancy moves you do.”

“They don’t have to be fancy,” she giggles, “just good.” She looks up at me. Her eyes are red, and still wet, but now she’s happy. “Show me what you’ve got, Sheriff.”

“Happy to oblige, ma’am.” I tip an imaginary hat at her, glad to hear her laugh as I lean down and start to kiss her neck lightly, delicately running the tip of my tongue over her skin. I love the way she tastes. She’s fresh and clean; there’s nothing in the way. She pants underneath me as I kiss lower, brushing my lips over her collarbones.

“Does man on top have a name?” I’m breathing heavily; she runs both of her hands through my unruly hair and nods as I look up at her.

“Missionary,” she tells me, making a tiny strangled sound in the back of her throat as my mouth reaches her breasts. I start to kiss all over the soft mounds, sucking on her skin tenderly. She’s so smooth; I rub my face between her breasts eagerly, circling my nose around one of her taut nipples while she shakes.

“Why is it called that?” I actually am curious, though it’s getting harder to concentrate.

“Um,” she whines, arching her back as I lave my tongue over her nipple; it hardens as I flick it rapidly before sucking it between my lips. I squeeze her other breast in my hand; it’s heavy and full. “The rumor is that it was the position Christian missionaries suggested to religious converts,” she gasps. “But it’s more likely that the term was coined by Alfred Kinsey.”

I kiss my way between the deep valley of her chest and over to her other breast, repeating my teasing on her other nipple. If I could last, I’d play with her like this for hours, but I’m already hard and throbbing again, and I need her. She writhes underneath me and I stop sucking long enough to ask, “Who’s Alfred Kinsey?”

“A scientist who studied human sexuality,” she moans, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and squeezing my bicep in her other hand. “Please stop asking questions,” she begs. “I need you.”

A shiver runs down my spine at her words. I kiss my way back up her chest, rubbing my beard against her skin as I reach down and grip my shaft, rubbing it over her mound. I kiss her again, gasping into her mouth as I feel how wet she is, pressing my tip against that spot she showed me between her legs and circling it there slowly. Her thighs twitch and she groans loudly, lifting her hips against me. “Keep doing that,” she pleads, her voice high-pitched and desperate. I obey, wanting to satisfy her.

Her breathing becomes erratic as I keep stimulating her, curling my free hand around the back of her neck. I didn’t get to see her face as much as I would have liked the last time, so I don’t take my eyes off of it now, watching in fascination as she tips her head back in ecstasy and starts to gasp, her folds quivering intensely around my cock. “Oh, oh, oh, yes!” I lean down impulsively, sucking her nipple into my mouth again as she comes, rocking my hips against her so I can feel her orgasm against my length. She lifts her hips and I slip down to her entrance, shifting my hand to the bed to keep myself still. “Why are you stopping?” she complains breathlessly.

I look down at her in surprise. “You already…” I bite my lip shyly and look at her. Am I supposed to keep going? “Do you want me to keep going?” She nods eagerly, reaching down to stroke me. I moan and rock into her hand; I want to feel her again so badly.

“We can do it as many times as you can handle,” she purrs, pressing my tip into her center and lifting her hips again so that I slide smoothly into her wet passage.

“Christ on a cactus!” I curse, burying my face in her neck, my arm shaking against the bed as I try to hold most of my weight up off of her. She giggles and presses a soft kiss to my throat before grabbing my hand and guiding it around her shoulders. “Honey, I’m too heavy,” I protest. She shakes her head and pulls me down the rest of the way as I sink my hand into her short wavy hair.

“No, you’re not,” she assures me. “I like how you feel on top of me.” She wraps her legs around my waist and I slip deeper into her, moaning loudly. I start to move, hoping that I’m doing it right. She just seems to do everything so much better than me. I can’t believe they kicked her out of school; she knows stuff that I didn’t even know was stuff.

Of course, she probably wasn’t studying this. I think about what she said about the sex researcher and reconsider. Well, not studying in exactly this fashion, anyway.

“Harder,” she breathes softly. I don’t question her this time; I just do what she asks. She hasn’t been wrong yet. I slide my hands down to her rear to steady her so I can move harder, going a little faster too. She slips her arms under my armpits and grabs my shoulders, hanging on tightly as we rock back and forth together. She pants harshly; I can feel each sound in her throat where my lips are pressed against it. “Talk to me,” she requests. “Tell me how it feels.”

I try to think of something poignant to say, but when I open my mouth, my jumbled thoughts are what come out. “You’re perfect,” I whisper against her skin, kissing my way up to her ear so she can hear me better. “You’re soft and pretty and hot and tight and wet and I…” I have to stop speaking so I can groan instead. I slide my hands up over her breasts, pausing to tease her nipples for just a moment; her hips buck beneath me and I cry out again. I curl my arm around her shoulders once more and cup her cheek in the other, turning her lips to mine and kissing her passionately. “I’m close,” I confess, wishing I could last longer for her.

She doesn’t seem to mind. She rocks her hips against mine vigorously, running her fingers down my spine before pressing her palm flat against the small of my back and holding me inside her. “Come with me,” she murmurs. I rock into her one more time and suddenly she’s exclaiming beneath me, spasming tightly and making me spill over the edge. I keep thrusting into her as I fill her up. She moans repeatedly into my ear, clinging to me as she finishes.

I stop moving, resting my forehead on her chest as we both breathe hard. She combs her fingers through my hair soothingly, pressing sweet little kisses to the top of my head. I try to move off of her, but she makes a sound and holds me in place, tugging on my shoulders until I move up to lazily kiss her. She puts her hands on the sides of my face and kisses me back softly. I slip my arms under her, holding her close to me.

My stomach flips as I realize that the rain has stopped. It’s too late to do anything about her car tonight, but it reminds me that she’s only here by accident, and that she’s probably going to leave. Why would anyone choose to come to this place, after all? There’s nothing here she could possibly want to stay for.

“Did you get enough?” I ask, brushing my nose over hers. She nods, running her thumb over my lips before leaning up to kiss me again.

“Did you?” I nod back, blushing.

“I’ve never done it twice in one day before,” I admit. I’m exhausted, but in a good way, and if she wanted me again, I’d do my best for her without hesitation.

She laughs softly, twirling the curls at the nape of my neck around her fingers. “Did you like it?”

“Yes.” I can tell by the way she tilts her head that she’s noticed that the rain has stopped too.

“What time is it?” she wonders idly, frowning a little.

“Late. It was around six when you got here. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” she responds shortly. Something else is bothering her, I think.

I kiss her more, snuggling against her and curving my arms over her head in an arc, playing with her hair. I like the way her belly quivers slightly against mine, and she does too; she runs her hands down my sides delicately and lingers there, squeezing me and letting her fingers tangle in the hair she can reach. “Do you feel better?” I finally venture. I don’t want her to have to worry about anything; I wish that I could just take all of her fears away.

“A little,” she confirms quietly. “I’m not sure what would make me feel entirely better.” I must look worried, because she quickly soothes me. “It’s not your fault. You’ve helped. Really. You don’t have to fix all of my problems. That’s on me.”

I take a deep breath. I know what I want, and now is as good a time as any to go after it.

“What if I want to?” I look down into her eyes. They’re hazel, like mine, but hers are a bit darker, and, right now, more distant. They focus as I ask my question; she bites her lip and smiles sweetly.

“That’s kind of you,” she replies, “but I don’t know how you would do that.”

“I know where to start,” I inform her, causing her to gift me with another smile.

“Oh?” I nod and she looks up at me, waiting.

I’m scared. I’m scared she’ll say no for any number of reasons. Because she’s thought of somewhere better to go. Because even if she doesn’t have a better place to go, she can’t bring herself to stay here.

And, of course, because she thinks I’m not good enough for her.

But I swallow my fear, leaning down to kiss her forehead, then each of her eyelids, then her nose, then her lips. She slides her hands up my back again, whimpering softly into my mouth.

I pull back just enough so that my words will be understandable. She opens her eyes to stare at me, and her gaze is filled with contentment.

I take one more deep breath.

“Stay with me.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin responds to The Sheriff’s surprising request.

**Robin**

For a minute, I think I’ve imagined his request. He couldn’t really have said what I thought I heard.

Right?

“What?” I ask softly. I clutch at his back and my legs tense; my stomach feels funny.

His cheeks turn bright red. When he finally responds, he almost stutters. “Stay with me,” he repeats, louder and more clearly this time. My eyes get wide, but all of my words stick in my throat.

He panics, pushing up off of me and slipping out of the bed, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist. “Never mind,” he whispers dejectedly. He sniffles; his eyes are wet as he turns away.

“Wait,” I protest, swinging my legs off of the bed and going to him. He bites his lip and shies away as I squeeze his biceps in my hands to make him look at me. “Wait, please,” I beg. “I just… wasn’t expecting you to say that.” I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts; my brain feels like it’s twirling around in my head. “You… want me to stay? Here? With you?” He nods slowly, his hands clutching the sheet at his waist so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. “Why?” I blurt out. I wish I had something more meaningful to contribute, but that’s all I’ve got.

He smiles at me briefly, but it’s pained. “I like you, Robin,” he murmurs sheepishly, running one hand through his hair. He’s nervous, and I can tell by the look on his face that he wishes he had phrased his answer better.

“You said that before,” I remind him. “But there’s a difference between liking someone and asking them to stay with you. Because you mean stay with you, right? Like, live here with you? Permanently?” I point to his room around us. “Sleep with you in this bed every night, and make coffee in your kitchen every morning? That’s what you mean when you say stay?”

He nods again. “Yes. The bed, the coffee, all of that,” he clarifies. “I mean…” He takes a deep breath and ties the sheet around his waist so he can cup my face in his big, warm hands. “I mean be mine,” he confesses.

My heart is beating so hard that I’m certain he can hear it. “But what would I do?” I wonder, my mind racing. He’s serious. He’s really serious. He wants me to stay here with him.

“Heck, honey, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I can take care of you.” He sounds surprised that I would suggest I have to make a living somehow.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” I object. “There’d be bills to pay. Rent, food, phone. You can’t just be responsible for all of my needs.”

He chuckles, finally at ease. “Sweetheart,” he soothes me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my forehead. “You’re not asking; I’m offering. Now, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know there’s a difference between those two things. As for bills, well, I own this building, darlin’. It could use a little fixing up, which I’ve been meaning to get to, but other than that, I just pay what it costs to run it, and that’s not much. Those fancy cell phones don’t work out here yet, so we just have a landline, and that’s cheap too. And if you can’t abide sitting about and waiting for your man to be done working for the day…” He winks and gives me a chance to laugh as he trails off and I find myself grinning up at him. “I’ve been meaning to hire an assistant around here. I have another deputy, but both of us are kept pretty busy by various goings-on, and there are just things that I don’t get to. I imagine you’d be quite good at something like that, so the job’s yours if you want it.” His voice drops and he strokes my cheekbone with his thumb. “Even if you don’t want the rest of it,” he ventures carefully. “You know. Me.”

I put my arms around his neck, leaning my head back so I can look at his face. “Is that what you’re afraid of? That I don’t want you?” I play with the hair at the back of his neck again, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest. I breathe in deeply, absorbing his natural scent and sighing. “You don’t even know me,” I point out again, chastising myself inwardly. Am I trying to convince him to take back his offer before I even make a decision about it?

“You said that before,” he observes. “And I get it. You don’t know me either. But here’s the thing about that.” He puts his fingers under my chin, tipping it up so I’m gazing into his eyes. “The way I figure, it takes time to get to know people. If I don’t ask you to stay, neither of us gets that time. Now, that may not be the best reason to ask, but I’m willing to take a chance.” He leans his forehead against mine and brushes our noses together, shushing me before I can ask why yet again.

“I like what I’ve heard so far, Robin,” he assures me. “I like what I see. I like what I feel. That’s more than most people get at a first meeting, I reckon, so I’m asking.”

“And you’ll be sad if I say no?” I confirm. “You’ll be disappointed?”

He sighs and tangles his fingers in my hair. “Yes, I will be. I think you’ve already seen that.”

I’m afraid. I’m afraid to say yes, even though it’s a wonderful solution to my situation. I’m afraid of what I told him earlier. I don’t want to feel again and get hurt.

But even as I think it, I realize that it’s too late not to feel.

And I want to say yes. I really do.

The only feeling that’s worse than rejection is regret.

I will regret it horribly if I don’t say yes.

So I do.

“Yes.” My voice is shy, and I lift my lashes so I’m not looking away from him as I speak. He beams at me, unable to contain his happiness.

“Dang, honey, really?” I can’t answer for a minute because suddenly he’s kissing me. When he does finally break away, I repeat my answer and then he’s kissing me again, lifting me up off of the floor and spinning around. “Well, shucks, sweetheart, I’m happier than a dead pig in the sunshine,” he drawls.

“Ew!” I laugh, wrinkling my nose. “That doesn’t sound very happy.”

He grins at me. “Well, little lady, looks like I get to teach you something now. When a pig rots in the sun, their skin gets tight, so it looks like they’re smiling. Hence the expression.”

“But it’s not actually happy. It’s dead,” I muse. “So… wouldn’t that mean that you’re happy, but you shouldn’t be?”

He frowns and raises one eyebrow. “Huh. I never thought of it like that before.”

I giggle and kiss the tip of his nose. “It doesn’t matter. What’s important is that you’re happy.”

“I am,” he whispers, holding me close and kissing me deeply. I hang onto him tightly, kissing him back eagerly.

When our lips finally part, I kiss each one of his dimples tenderly, feeling him smile and hearing his breath hitch in his throat. “Can we go back to bed?” I plead. “It’s cold.”

“Aw, honey,” he purrs. “Am I not keeping you warm enough?”

I kiss my way up to his ear and press my lips against it. “I could always be warmer,” I suggest teasingly. He chuckles.

“You just can’t get enough, can you? How many times do you think I can do it in one night?” He wanders back over to the bed and sits me down on it, untying the sheet and throwing it over me before he gets in beside me.

“You’re a strapping man in your prime; I think you’ll survive,” I joke. He blushes and grins. “Lay down with your back facing me,” I request. He looks at me over his shoulder as he does what I ask, pouting a little.

“I can’t see you,” he complains. I giggle and kiss his back and shoulders, running my hand down his side, my breasts pillowed against his back. He gasps, squirming as I work my hand between his legs and cup his testicles in my palm. He hugs his pillow, turning his face into it, but still manages to mumble, “Is this another position?”

“Spooning,” I reply, fondling his tight, heavy balls gently before sliding my hand up his hardening shaft and petting him softly.

He whimpers, rocking forward into my touch. “Why spooning?”

I rest my lips against his back, moving my fingers slowly, taking my time to feel him. “Because we’re tucked around each other,” I answer. “Big spoon on the outside, little spoon on the inside.”

“But I’m bigger than you. Shouldn’t I be the big spoon?” He shudders as my fingers graze over his tip; I use my middle finger to spread the fluid leaking from him, biting my lip as I feel him throb.

“You’re cute as the little spoon,” I breathe, sliding my other hand into his hair and massaging his scalp. “Did you want to switch?”

“I want to touch you,” he whines. I kiss his back one more time, then move my hands and turn onto my other side. I feel him snuggle up behind me, nestling his hard length between my thighs before he gently twists my hips and guides my arm around his shoulders so that my torso is half-turned to him. He presses his nose against the curve of my breast, cupping the other in his warm, rough hand while he plays with my hair.

I quiver at his teasing touches, my rosy pink nipples hardening in anticipation. I feel him smile against my skin as he says, “You have beautiful breasts. Did you like it when I touched them earlier?”

“Yes,” I moan, sinking my hands into his hair as he lifts me closer and starts to nuzzle and kiss my skin.

**The Sheriff**

Robin’s answering moan spurs me on as I bury my face in her breasts, nipping and licking between them. I shift my arms so I can cup one in each hand, rolling her stiff little nipples between my fingers, twisting and pinching them, making her cry out wantonly. She squeezes her thighs together and my cock twitches impatiently, but I ignore it. I rushed things before; now I want to take my time and really pay her some attention.

I squeeze her breasts roughly, kissing all over each swollen mound gently, still working her nipples. She’s panting harshly now; it makes her chest heave into my face and I like it. I tug on her nipples, stretching the pretty pink buds so I can brush my lips over them without releasing them from my fingers. Her body is intoxicating; she’s soft and supple and beautiful and I just want her to be happy.

Her thighs squeeze tighter. My cock is trapped between them, leaking profusely; turning her on is turning me on. I realize that she’s shaking hard, even though I’m holding her in place. My eyes flick up to her face as I carefully suck a nipple between my lips, gripping her breast in my hand to hold it steady, feeling its heft and weight. I suck softly, gently, listening intently as she whimpers in frustration. I let her nipple go, blowing on her wet skin gently, my fingers creeping back up to play with the hard little peak.

She’s keening now, almost wailing. I love how loud she is, and I quickly realize that she’s about to come. I take her other nipple into my mouth, being a little rougher with this one, sucking hard before letting it go with a wet pop.

When I blow on it, she shrieks and tips right over the edge. Her body tenses as she orgasms, and I hold her tight, biting my lip, thrusting my cock between her spasming thighs just a little, groaning when I feel her hot wetness drip from her center and onto me. “Hot damn, sweetheart!” I grit out through clenched teeth, breathing hard.

She wriggles until she’s on her side again, pressing as close to me as she can, reaching between her legs and fumbling to place me at her entrance. I help her, slipping the tip of my aching erection inside her tight passage. “Yes!” she groans desperately, pushing back against me. I slip deeper and my hips start working hard and fast, my arms wrapping around her from behind. I try to find a rhythm, but I’m too excited, so my movements are erratic.

She starts keening again as I pound deeply into her with each stroke, burying myself to the hilt and holding myself there, then rocking back and forth. My hand creeps down her stomach to cup her slick mound from the front. I don’t touch her in any specific way; instead, I just let our movements tilt her into my hand. She squirms in my arms and I press my face against her neck, snapping my hips as hard as I can, feeling her plump backside bounce against me.

“Fuck!” she gasps. “Oh, yes… yes, yes, yes… Christ on sale, you’re… I’m…” She starts to shake again, tightening around me harder than she has before. “Aahh!” she shouts, and then I’m coming inside her, filling her with thick, hot spurts of fluid and feeling it run down between her legs as we peak together.

I keep thrusting, going slower and slower as she goes limp against me until I’ve softened completely and slip out of her. My hands find her breasts again; I squeeze and knead them gently, kissing down her neck and shoulder, moaning as her nipples swell. She makes an inarticulate sound that I can’t identify when I pinch her taut buds delicately, rolling her flat onto her back and palming her soft mounds roughly.

Her trembling arms wrap around my shoulders and her fingers tug on my hair. “Oh…” she whispers, “I…” I start to kiss all over her again, sucking little red marks into her perfect pale skin. She gives a soft little cry and her hips buck up; I reach down and stroke her thighs teasingly, purposefully avoiding her center. She writhes as my lips graze over her nipples again.

“Come on, darlin’,” I purr, my tongue flicking lightly against one of her peaks. “You’ve got one more in there for me, don’t ya?” I shift so I’m on top of her, pushing her breasts up with my hands and starting to suck on them in earnest. She squeals and reaches between us, moaning as she finds me hard again. I can barely believe it myself, but I’m not complaining. She starts to stroke me vigorously and I thrust forward into her palm.

I don’t know how she does it, but she touches me better than I touch myself. Her hand is smooth and soft, her speed just right, her rhythmic squeezing coaxing me to become harder. I start to thrust faster, shoving her breasts together with my hands so I can lick and suck on both of her nipples at the same time. I shudder as she massages the engorged tip of my cock in her hand, my thighs shaking as I bury my face between her breasts and groan loudly.

“Come for me, sweetie,” she begs. I lift my head and look down at her full, bouncing breasts, and I know that I will never get tired of staring at her. I pant, feeling myself throb in her hand, and a low moan escapes me as I start to orgasm.

She doesn’t stop moving her hand; I twitch and shudder as my hot come splatters all over the undersides of her gorgeous breasts. She gets every last drop out of me before I fall on top of her. I’m acutely aware that she hasn’t finished yet; I need to make sure she does.

I keep fondling her breasts, rubbing my come all over them before taking a nipple back into my mouth. “Oh!” she gasps, clearly surprised. I wonder what I did that she didn’t expect? I’ve barely managed to start sucking on her other nipple when suddenly she’s crying out beneath me, her hips bucking wildly against my belly. I feel her warm wetness all over my stomach as she finishes and smile, resting my forehead against her breasts and sighing heavily.

I press gentle kisses to her sticky skin and she gasps again. “Too much?” I whisper, pushing off of her and sitting up, bunching the sheet in my lap as I run a hand through my hair. She doesn’t move, and I study her for a moment.

Her arms are tangled together over her head. Her face is flushed a pretty shade of pink, and her lips and nipples are swollen from all of my attention. She’s glistening with sweat, her breasts and thighs coated in our fluids, her hair mussed and tangled.

I think she’s absolutely stunning.

She finally opens her eyes. They’re dark and cloudy as she gazes at me, her lashes long and alluring. I smile at her and she smiles back, watching me as I get up out of the bed, grabbing the washcloth I used to clean us off before and wandering into the bathroom to get it wet again. I’m a little unsteady on my feet, but I clean myself off, splashing water on my face and letting it run down my chest before wiping it off. I rinse the washcloth and get it wet again before bringing it out to her.

I sit on the edge of the bed, gently running the cloth over her chest and then down her belly and between her legs. She squirms a little, sighing happily, her hand reaching out to touch my face. “Did I do something strange?” I ask quietly, still wondering about earlier.

She tilts her head in confusion. “When?”

“I finished, and then when I kept kissing your chest, you seemed surprised.” I stroke my fingers gently over the curve of her breast, flushing as I proudly stare at the hickeys I’ve left on her skin.

“Not strange. I just wasn’t expecting you to do that after you’d finished on me,” she clarifies. “Some people think that’s, well… gross.”

I bite my lip, setting the washcloth aside and fixing the blankets before snuggling up in the bed beside her. “You didn’t think it was gross, did you?”

She giggles, putting her arms around my neck and pressing her face against my chest. “No,” she assures me. “I liked it.”

I shut my eyes tiredly and hold her close. “Good,” I murmur. I kiss her forehead and bury my nose in her hair. “I’m glad you’re staying, Robin.”

She cuddles me contentedly, relaxing into my embrace as we both start to fall asleep.

“I’m glad I’m staying too.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learns The Sheriff’s name and meets Deputy Enus.

**Robin**

I wake up to the smell of coffee brewing, the sun warm on my back as it streams through the window. I reach out my arm and find only empty space. I’m not surprised; the coffee isn’t making itself, after all.

I wrap the sheet around my body as I slip out of the bed, padding across the floor into the little kitchen area and sliding quietly into one of the chairs at the small table. The sheriff turns from where he’s standing at the counter, winking as he sets a full cup of coffee down in front of me. “Made just the way you like,” he explains. “I figured you would need it.”

“Thank you,” I murmur, distracted by his bare chest. He’s only wearing his jeans; they’re unbuttoned and unzipped, and I can see all of the dark hair between his legs. He catches me staring and smiles, propping his feet up on the extra chair as he sits down.

He sips his coffee, not taking his eyes off of my face. “Mornin’, darlin’,” he drawls, his smile changing into a heartfelt grin.

“Good morning.” My voice is muffled by the mug as I take a long drink of the coffee. “Mmm, that’s good,” I compliment him. He nods his thanks.

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute. I don’t know what you like; I hope it’s okay.”

“I’m not picky.” I rest my chin in my hand and stare at him until he blushes. The timer he’s set goes off and he quickly gets up to pull a cast-iron skillet out of the oven. He busies himself scooping whatever’s in it into two bowls and then turns to bring them back to the table.

He scoots his chair closer to me, setting the bowls down and handing me a fork. “It smells delicious. What is it?” I dig in, but he grabs my wrist before I can take a bite.

“It’s hot, honey,” he says absentmindedly, blowing on the food gently. I bite my lip and beam at him, putting my arm around his middle and kissing his shoulder. He looks at me curiously. “What are you smiling about, sweetheart?” He’s also smiling, and still blushing.

“You made me coffee and remembered how I like it. You made me breakfast and I didn’t even have to ask. And you didn’t want me to burn my mouth.” I sink my fingers into his hair and stroke it gently. “I’ve never been with a man who does things like that.”

He drapes his arm over me and leans in to brush his lips over my cheek. “Well, if you don’t mind me saying so, Robin, it sounds like you’ve been carrying on with the wrong kind of men,” he observes lightly.

I keep my hand on his neck, turning my head so that our lips touch. “Not anymore,” I whisper, giving him a sweet kiss. He kisses me back, rubbing his nose over mine.

“Eat before it gets cold,” he instructs. I stick the fork in my mouth obediently, moaning in delight at how good it tastes. He crinkles his nose happily as he starts to eat too. After he swallows, he answers my previous question. “Skillet breakfast. Eggs, taters, cheese, peppers, sausage. This here is venison sausage. I got me a deer a while back; they last a long time.” He blinks. “Oh. I hope you’re not one of those fancy vegans or nothing.”

I laugh. “No, I’m very carnivorous,” I tease, nipping playfully at his neck; he giggles. “Well, omnivorous, technically.” I suck on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder briefly before going back to my food and he shivers. “You hunt? I like venison.”

“You’ve had it before?” He seems surprised, but pleased. “Pretty much everybody around here hunts. Have you ever hunted?” I shake my head. “I’ll get to teach you something else, then,” he proclaims proudly, winking at me.

“Me and a gun? Might be a bad idea,” I joke, biting my lip and looking at him shyly. “Guns have actually always made me a little uncomfortable,” I admit seriously.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe, Robin,” he assures me, his fingers sweeping over my shoulder soothingly. “And taken care of,” he adds, his cheeks flushing again. “If there’s anything you need, just tell me. I’ll make sure you get it.”

“My gallant cowboy,” I coo softly, reaching up to tug on his beard and pull him down to me. I kiss him slowly and sensually, sucking his lower lip into my mouth and tasting him. He sighs contentedly as we part, pressing our foreheads together.

“At your service, ma’am,” he promises, holding me close as we finish our breakfast.

When we’re done, he grabs the bowls before I can. “Don’t you even think about it, little lady,” he warns me. “I will do the washing up later.” He sits back down next to me and smooths my hair over my ear. “Is there anything you need, Robin? I think I’m taking care of you right, sweetheart, but you haven’t asked for anything, and that makes me nervous.”

I put my arms around his neck. “I don’t need much,” I reveal. “And you’ve already given me more than I could have ever asked for.” 

“Nothing at all? Are you sure? I just want to do everything I can.” He gazes at me hopefully, and I can’t help but smile at how eager he is to please me.

“Well…” I venture. “There is one thing I’d like.”

“Whatever you want,” he breathes, pulling me into his lap and running his hands up and down my bare back.

I kiss him again before I say anything else, enjoying being close to him. Finally, I chuckle and ask, “What’s your name?”

He looks at me in confusion for a moment and then blinks in surprise. “Aw, shucks, honey. I never told you, did I? I’m sorry.” He rubs his hand through his hair sheepishly, looking a little embarrassed.

“It’s okay. I never asked. But, you know, it might be nice to have the information, since I’m going to be staying.” I lean up, putting my lips to his ear. “And,” I purr, running a finger down his chest, “I’d like to be able to scream your name the next time you take me to bed. Because based on what you’ve shown me so far, there is going to be a lot of screaming.”

I feel his skin get hot against mine; when I glance down between his legs, I can see that he’s getting hard. I rest my forehead on his chest, running my fingers up and down his sides, playing with his chest and belly hair, watching until he’s grown enough to pop right out of his jeans without any help at all.

“And you were worried about stamina.” I click my tongue teasingly, my mouth moving lazily over his chest, nipping and sucking at his skin. He gasps audibly as I kiss my way back up his neck to his mouth. “Tell me your name, cowboy,” I cajole him. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He bundles me closer, breathing hard. “My name is Sheriff,” he finally mutters timidly.

I pull back to look at him, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. I know he didn’t misunderstand my question, so he must be serious. “What?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “My name is actually Sheriff. It’s just coincidence that I also became a sheriff. My daddy was a farmer who raised livestock, and that’s what he wanted me to be, but I suppose I was sorta the rebel of the family.”

I smile at the thought of him as a rebel. Do rebels blush and bite their lip when they’re nervous? He’s beyond adorable. “I didn’t realize that was a name,” I muse; he gives me an awkward look, clearly self-conscious. “Aw, sweetie,” I calm him, “there’s nothing wrong with your name. I think it’s cute.”

“Really?” he mumbles. I nod, kissing his nose.

“What about the rest of it?” I wonder. He lowers his eyes and exhales unhappily.

“Sheriff Sherman Sherwood,” he replies. “My momma liked that, what do you call it? Alliteration. She thought it was classy. Of course, she didn’t count on me growing up and becoming Sheriff Sheriff Sherman Sherwood, and that’s just ridiculous.”

“You poor thing,” I say sincerely, playing with his hair. I pause, then ask, “So when people call you Sheriff, are they calling you by your first name or your title?”

“Who knows?” he huffs in exasperation. “I’m sure as shit not gonna make ‘em call me Sheriff Sheriff. That’s just stupid.”

“Aw, cowboy. Don’t be upset.” I kiss his temple and decide to change the subject. “Do your parents live around here?” I keep my voice light, a little nervous about his response. If they live here, he’ll want me to meet them, I assume.

“Naw,” he responds a little sadly. “They died a while back. It’s just me.” He puts his fingers on my neck and stares into my eyes for a moment. “Well. And you, now,” he corrects himself shyly, blinking rapidly. Good grief. I never noticed how long and luxurious his eyelashes are before now.

I nod and give him a kiss. “And me, now,” I confirm. We sit quietly for a few moments until I decide to poke fun at him a little. “Do you like your name, Sheriff?” I inquire. Calling him by his name feels odd since it’s also his title, but if I’m being entirely honest, it’s pretty hot too.

He shakes his head. “Not really. It’s silly.”

“Wanna know a secret?” He gasps and starts to smile as I kiss his dimples. “I don’t like mine either.”

“But yours is so pretty!” he protests. “It makes me think of spring. Birds and rain and green things, you know?”

I blush and chuckle bashfully. “Well, that makes me feel better about it, so thank you,” I murmur. He puts his arms around me, holding me close.

“I want to make you feel better about everything,” he breathes. He kisses me and his cock twitches against my thigh; he’s harder than he was before.

“Mmm.” I rub my leg against his erection and he moans. “I want to make you feel better too. And I think I know where to start.”

I tip his head back, kissing his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone. I slip down off of his lap carefully, resting my knees on the floor and tucking the sheet under them for a little padding. He looks down at me, his eyes dark and hazy.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” I stay quiet, running my fingers through his chest hair, tasting his skin before I suck lightly on one of his nipples. “Oh!” He leans back in the chair a bit and grips the seat with his hands. I run my fingers over the other before dragging my mouth across his chest to suck on it as well. He moans as I keep moving downward, licking my way through the thick trail of hair on his belly that leads to his throbbing length.

I lean back for a moment to study him since I didn’t get a good look last night, bracing my hands on his thighs. I bite my lip, glancing up at him. “Sheriff,” I say sultrily, letting his name roll off my tongue, “you are an absolutely magnificent specimen of manhood.” He blushes at my words, his hips bucking as I curl my hand around his shaft.

He really is. I knew he was big; he’s been inside me, after all, but seeing the confirmation is intoxicating. He’s long and straight and very thick; right now, his foreskin is pulled tight, exposing the swollen dark pink head of his cock. “You look delicious,” I whisper; he shivers as I bend my head and press a soft kiss to his tip.

“Robin, I…” I can tell he’s trying hard to stay still, so I look up for a moment to give him some time.

“No one’s ever done this for you before, have they?” I ask softly, stroking him languidly. He shakes his head, his cheeks bright red, his chest heaving as he pants. “Is it okay if I do?”

“Yes,” he chokes out, unable to take his eyes off of me. I flick my tongue against him lightly before starting to suck on his sensitive foreskin gently. His thighs quiver and he starts to pant.

“You can move, sweetie,” I tell him. “It’s all right.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whimpers.

“You won’t, baby. It’s okay.” I suck gently at more of the skin stretched across his shaft and his breath hitches in his throat. “Thrust your hips. Pull my hair. Whatever you want. Please.”

Then I seal my mouth over him and start to bob my head. He finally relents, tangling his fingers in my messy hair and starting to thrust upward, moaning loudly.

**Sheriff**

I moan loudly as Robin takes me into her mouth, sinking my hands into her hair, unable to resist pushing myself further between her lips. She sucks softly, making little noises that vibrate up and down my shaft. I try not to thrust harder, but she feels so good around me and I want more.

She wraps her hand firmly around the base of my erection, holding me in place so she can go faster, rising up higher on her knees so the angle is better for taking the rest of me in. As her lips meet her fingers, my hands tighten in her hair and I cry out her name, my hips twitching.

She sucks me in deeper, resting her other hand on my belly, playing with the hair there. I flush. I don’t know why she likes my stomach so much; it’s always made me a little self-conscious, but she can’t seem to get enough.

I feel the head of my cock hit the back of her throat and cry out her name again. I don’t want to hurt her, but she seems to know what she’s doing. She bobs her head slower now, dragging her lips back up my shaft until I slip from her mouth with a loud, wet pop. She gazes up at me, stroking me with her hand, spreading the fluid leaking from me all over my skin.

“Do you want to come in my mouth, Sheriff?” I bite my lip and nod eagerly, missing the feel of her already. She slips her hand up my chest and rests it over my rapidly beating heart, lowering her head again, kissing and licking my tip, tugging my foreskin down so she can slip her tongue underneath it. I squirm as she teases me, wishing I could last longer for her, but I know I won’t.

“I’m close,” I manage to gasp.

She leans back and smiles up at me. “I know. Let me taste you.” She takes me in about halfway, her hand caressing what she doesn’t put in her mouth vigorously. She very purposefully audibly moans around my pulsating cock, lifting her eyes to me, her fingers weaving through my chest hair. I rock my hips forward and push her head down, pulling on her hair to make her bob faster as I start to shake.

When I finally start to come, I groan loudly, my voice echoing through the house. Her hands tighten on me as she swallows, not letting a single drop escape. I fall back limply on the chair, whining plaintively as she keeps sucking, her pace slowing down as she cleans me off and I start to soften.

I hear the front door of the station bang open. My deputy, Enus, yells out, “Mornin’, Sheriff!” Robin sits down on the floor, looking up at me and smiling, running a hand through her disheveled hair, her lips plump and swollen from the attention she’s paid me.

“Dammit!” I curse. I gingerly tuck myself back into my pants and refasten them as Enus’ footsteps approach the kitchen door. “Enus, I’m gonna need you to give me just a minute, okay?” I holler breathlessly, my chest covered in sweat and heaving as I shakily stand up. I run my fingers through my own hair, knowing that it’s curling and sticking up wildly, then smooth my palms over my beard in a futile attempt to tame it. Oh well. “I’ll be back in a second. Stay here,” I tell Robin.

I push the door open, shutting it behind me quickly and waving a hand weakly at Enus. “Sorry about that, Enus. Got a late start this morning.”

Enus takes in my appearance and tilts his head curiously. “You all right, Sheriff? I found this in your office.” I notice that he’s holding Robin’s dress in his hand and I laugh. Enus is a good deputy and nicer than a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, but sometimes he’s denser than poorly baked bread.

I open my mouth, about to say that I’m fine, when I hear the door open behind me and Robin steps out to join us. She’s holding the sheet closed over her breasts with one hand, and once she’s standing beside me, she reaches the other out to Enus. “Hi,” she greets him. “That’s mine.” Enus nods mutely, handing her the dress. She tucks it into the hand holding the sheet and then turns, threading her fingers into my hair and pulling my mouth down to hers.

She presses her lips to mine, tugging my chin down with her thumb so she can tangle our tongues together. I taste myself as we kiss, and hot damn, I want her all over again. I pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss and she stands on her tiptoes, sucking my lower lip into her mouth like she did before. I really like it when she does that. When she finally lets me go, she winks and whispers, “I’m going to go get dressed.”

I’m half-hard in my jeans watching her walk away, the sheet clinging to all of her beautiful curves. I turn my head and see Enus staring, his mouth half open and his face bright red. I reach out and whack him in the chest. “Don’t look!” I chastise him; he jumps and glances down sheepishly.

“Sorry, Sheriff. Who is that, if you don’t mind me askin’?” He raises his eyes again as the door shuts.

“That there is Robin,” I inform him. “She’s going to be our assistant here at the station.”

“Oh,” Enus says slowly. “That’s nice.” He squints at me. “Should I, uh, give you some more time?” he finally ventures, clearly not sure how to act.

“Give me a few minutes, at least,” I mutter, running my hands through my hair again. “Just man the desk for now. I’ve gotta take Robin back to her car to get her stuff; she broke down on the road not far from us, but there was too much rain last night to do anything about it.”

Enus nods and I clap him on the shoulder. “Enus, that there is one heck of a woman. She knows how to treat a man just right. Don’t let anybody take it out of her, okay? You know how they can be around outsiders sometimes.”

“Of course, Sheriff. You go on ahead. I’ll be here if you need me.” He quickly retreats to the front of the station.

I smile to myself and walk back into the kitchen, adjusting my crotch through my pants as I approach the bathroom. The sheet is piled on the floor. Robin’s leaning over the counter looking at herself in the mirror, trying to make something happen with her hair. I reach out, grabbing her hips and pressing my erection against her plump bottom. “I didn’t get a chance to take care of you,” I rumble.

She turns to face me, running her hands over my chest and stomach, hooking her fingers into the waistband of my jeans. “Well, cowboy, I’m a little saddlesore, but I still wouldn’t mind another ride before we get this day started.” I brace my hands on the counter, kissing her as she undoes my pants and wraps her legs around my waist, using her toes to push the fabric down to free my once again aching cock.

I slide one hand up to the small of her back, using the other to position myself at her entrance. She’s slick with desire; part of me wants to sink into her immediately, but I make myself tease her, tracing her folds with the head of my manhood. She bites her lip and moans, gripping my shoulders. “Sheriff, please…” she begs breathily.

I can’t deny her anything. “I’ve got you, honey,” I whisper before slowly thrusting into her, pushing in inch by inch until she’s completely full. She moans, louder this time; I know that Enus will probably be able to hear us, but I just don’t care. I want to make her happy.

I hold her hips again, moving in and out of her at a lazy pace, prolonging her pleasure. Her head tips back and she pants heavily, whining ecstatically each time I bottom out inside her. Impulsively, I pick her up, squeezing her backside in my hands as I press her against the wall and hold her up so I can thrust harder.

“Ah!” She’s clearly excited by the position, but she bites her lip and looks at me with concern. “Am I too heavy?” She blushes and I shake my head, kissing her cheek and then her neck, sucking on her skin as I grunt and drive into her harder.

“Lighter than air, darlin’,” I assure her, bouncing her up further into my arms, feeling her breasts pillow against my chest as she starts to quiver. I kiss my way back up to her ear and press my lips to it, slowing down again. “Come for me, sweetheart,” I rasp. “Come all over me.”

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, Sheriff, oh, yes, yes, yes!” She starts to come around me, and I come when she says my name. I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never liked it, but it does something to me when she says it. I keep holding her up, riding her gently through her orgasm until I slip out of her naturally. She buries her face in my chest, holding onto my shoulders tightly, taking deep, short, trembling breaths.

I turn with her, smacking her ass before setting her gently back on the counter. She giggles, sighs, and leans against the mirror, looking very satisfied, curling her toes happily and staring at me. I smile. “How’s that saddle now, sweetheart?” I tease, noticing that my come and hers has dried on her thighs.

“Sorer, but it was worth it,” she admits. I grab a washcloth, intending to clean her off, but she grabs my wrist before I can and shakes her head gently.

“Leave it,” she tells me. A shiver runs up my spine as she jumps to the floor, grabbing her dress and pulling it over her head, giving up on her hair and letting it do whatever it likes. She leans up and gives me a soft, sensual kiss; I grab her in my arms, making it last.

I never want to let her go.

“Let’s get you to your car, sweetheart,” I murmur. “Then we can get you set up here.”

“Okay,” she agrees, kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair. “Make yourself presentable. I’ll get your shirt.”

“Thanks,” I answer quietly, glancing at her over my shoulder as she goes back to the bedroom. I grab my comb, wetting it and running it through my hair, trying to get it to behave. She returns, setting a clean white t-shirt on the counter beside me, my uniform shirt draped over her arm. She has my belt, and fresh socks and underwear too.

I grab her impulsively, cupping her cheek in my hand and kissing her forehead hard. I bite my tongue so that I don’t say what I’m thinking.

I’m thinking that I’m in love with her, but that’s crazy, right? I haven’t even known her for a day. She probably already thinks I’m nuts asking her to stay with me, even though she agreed. I can’t just blurt out that I love her; I might scare her away.

“You okay up there, Sheriff?” she questions, tipping her head back to look up into my eyes. She’s concerned, so I laugh lightly, shaking my head.

“Yeah, honey. I’m good.” I am, but not entirely.

“Okay,” she finally replies, gazing at me curiously. “I’ll let you get dressed.”

She sits in the kitchen and waits for me. I can feel her eyes on my back as I get ready.

I may not be able to tell her that I love her yet.

So I’m just gonna have to show her.


	6. Sheriff Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Sheriff answer some naughty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special chapter is based on a list of A-Z headcanons found on Tumblr. Someone requested the whole list for Sheriff, so I turned it into a story for fun.

[Sheriff leans back in his chair, his feet propped up on his desk, frowning at the piece of paper in his hand. Robin is behind him, her chin perched on his shoulder.]

Sheriff (S): Your friends really want to know the answers to all of these questions? These are kind of, um, personal.

[She smiles, walking around his chair so she can curl up in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around his neck.]

Robin (R): They like you. They’re just curious. And they want to make sure that you’re good for me. [She winks and kisses his cheek.]

S: [He sighs, running his hand over his beard.] Okay. If you’re sure. Will you help me?

R: [She nods.] Of course I will. Come on, the first one’s easy. What are you like after sex?

S: [He blushes madly.] Shucks, I don’t know. You answer that one.

R: All right, all right, I’ll cut you some slack. You’re sweet after sex. And snuggly. You always clean us up and hold me close and make sure that I got enough. And you ask questions to find out what I liked so that you can do more of it next time.

S: That’s good, right?

R: [She laughs and ruffles his hair.] Yes, very good. All right, answer the next one. Your favorite body part of yours and your favorite body part of mine.

S: My favorite body part on me? Heck, I don’t know. I guess I like the parts that you like because you like them.

R: [She smiles happily and runs a finger over his jaw teasingly.] And what parts do I like?

S: [He bites his lip and smiles back at her.] I don’t get why, but you like my stomach. You’re always touching it.

R: [She drags his shirts up so her fingers can dance across his belly. He gasps in surprise, holding onto her tightly with one arm, accidentally crumpling the list slightly in his other hand.] I like your tummy because it’s cute, silly. What do you like about me?

S: Heh. I’m afraid I’ll sound like a pervert if I say it.

R: Aw. Can I guess? [He nods shyly and she slides his hand up and presses it firmly around her breast. He squeezes it, brushing his thumb over her nipple through the fabric of her dress.]

S: I’m that transparent, huh? [He squeezes harder, rolling her tight little bud between his fingers. She presses her face into his neck.]

R: You’re just trying to distract me so you don’t have to answer the rest of the questions. [He chuckles.] Tell me why you like them.

S: [He tosses the paper onto the desk, cupping one breast in each hand and pushing them up out of her neckline. He starts kneading them gently.] They’re big and round, and so soft. [He bends down and runs his nose across her cleavage, kissing and nipping at her gently.] I like the way they move when we have sex. [He bounces her breasts slowly in his hands, watching them jiggle.] And I like how sensitive they are. Even if I’m barely touching them, it drives you wild. [He pinches both of her nipples at the same time and she squirms.]

R: Tell them something about coming. [Her voice is breathless.] That’s the next question.

S: Okay. [Now that he’s focused on her, he seems a little more at ease.] I like coming all over your chest. I like to see it on you. It makes me feel… proud. [He flushes.] I don’t really know why.

R: You don’t have to know why. I like it when you do that too. It’s sexy.

S: Really?

R: Yes.

S: Okay. What do they want to know next?

R: They want one of your dirty secrets. [She puts her fingers in his hair, playing with his curls gently, sighing as he continues to softly tease her breasts.] I want one of them too, actually.

S: Honey, I don’t have any dirty secrets. All the dirty things I’ve done were with you.

R: [She giggles.] Come on, there must be something.

S: Okay, um, I guess… I usually… take care of myself… at least five times a day.

R: [Her eyes widen in surprise and she holds his hands still on her breasts for a moment.] What? You said you’d only ever done it once in a day!

S: With another person! It doesn’t count when you do it to yourself, does it?

R: [She shakes her head.] And you were worried about stamina. Poor baby. [She kisses his nose.] Well, now you can have it with another person whenever you want. The next question is about experience.

S: [He kisses her lightly as he starts to knead her breasts again.] Don’t they already know the answer to that one? They read the story, right?

R: Tell them anyway. I like hearing your answers. [She whimpers and leans into his hands. He circles her nipples with his thumbs.]

S: Not much experience before you. One night with a girl in the bed of a truck my senior year of high school that didn’t last long. Two girlfriends a few years apart after that. Mostly just lonely nights, though. No one ever wanted to stick around.

R: [She coos and pulls his head down for a kiss.] I’m glad you weren’t attached when I came around.

S: [He adjusts her so she’s straddling his thighs. She groans as she feels how hard he is through his jeans.] Me too, darlin’. What’s, um, the next question?

R: Favorite position.

S: [He chuckles.] Well, this one’s nice. But it’s not my favorite. Honestly, I like being on top of you. I guess that’s probably pretty boring.

R: No, I like that one too. I like your weight on me, and I like never knowing if you’re going to go fast or slow.

S: I’m glad. [He holds her breasts up and starts to kiss all over them.] You answer the next few, okay? I’m going to kiss every inch of your beautiful breasts.

R: You expect me to talk while you do that? [She breathes deeply, her breasts expanding against his face.] Um, let’s see. Are you goofy during sex? [He chuckles into her chest. She smiles and gasps.] Not during. Before and after, but not during.

[Robin stops talking for a moment as Sheriff reaches her nipples. He kisses them softly, tracing the tip of his tongue around each one before raising his head again.]

R: Tease.

S: [He smirks.] Just a little. What’s next?

R: Hair. Down there.

S: Well, yeah, isn’t there supposed to be?

R: It’s a little wild, but it’s very soft and thick. I approve.

S: That’s all that matters, then. [He grabs the list off of the desk, pulling her to him and cuddling her against his chest and neck.] Intimacy. That’s like romance, right? [She nods.] Well, I like to think I’m romantic. It’s pretty romantic to pay attention to your woman’s needs and then make her breakfast, right?

[She hums happily and agrees. He strokes her hair.]

S: What do they want to know about masturbation for? That doesn’t have anything to do with whether or not I’m good for you, does it?

[She grins and stands, lifting herself onto the edge of his desk. She pulls her skirt up her thighs and stares at him wantonly.]

S: Honey, what are you doing?

R: Show me the answer to the question. [She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger teasingly.]

S: [He raises his eyebrows, then smiles and bites his lip.] If it’ll make you happy, darlin’.

R: Go slow. I’m going to ask you the rest of your questions. If you’re good and answer them all, I’ll give you a reward.

S: Is the reward you?

[She winks and he pouts at her playfully. He reaches down and starts to rub and squeeze his hard cock through his jeans, not taking it out just yet. She shakes her head at him slowly.]

R: Oh, you’re mean.

S: [He shrugs casually.] Ask me a question.

R: What kinky things do you like?

S: [He snorts.] Heck, sweetheart, I don’t think I’m very kinky. You showed me things I’ve never even heard of, but I’m pretty sure they weren’t that unusual.

R: Tell me something you’d like to do, then.

S: [He squeezes his cock again and blushes.] Um, well…

R: Tell me. [She props her leg up on the desk, resting her head against her knee, giving him a clear view between her legs. She’s not wearing any panties. He groans.]

S: When I finished on your breasts and then kissed them. You, um, liked that, right?

R: I did.

S: I’d like to do that again, only… clean them all the way off next time.

[She watches him, reaching up and squeezing her breasts, flicking her hard nipples teasingly and biting her lip to muffle a moan. He doesn’t bother to muffle his, quickly undoing his belt buckle and unfastening his pants so he can release his raging erection.]

S: That’s a little better. [His voice is thick with desire as he wraps a large hand around himself and starts to stroke slowly, squeezing the head each time he reaches his tip.]

R: You like to do that slow?

S: [He nods.] I mean, I can do it fast if I have to, but I prefer to take my time.

R: What do you think about when you do it?

S: Well, right now I’m thinking about you. [He flushes and she smiles.] I didn’t really think about anything specific when I did it before. Just wishing for someone to be with, I guess. [He gets a little shy after this admission.] What’s the next question?

R: Favorite place to have sex.

S: Bed’s not bad. [She laughs.] What? It’s not! I know it’s not very exciting, but it’s comfortable. Besides the truck, I’ve never done it anywhere else. And the truck’s metal, so it’s either hot or cold. I stand by my answer.

R: I like it in bed. Yours especially. [Her eyes are glued to his slick shaft, which is starting to throb.] What turns you on?

S: That’s an easy one. You turn me on.

R: So you were never turned on in your whole life before me? [She rolls her eyes at him playfully.]

S: To be honest? Not really. But when you walked through that door, all see-through in your wet dress… I wanted someone bad for the first time. And now that I’ve had you, I just want more. [He starts stroking himself a little faster at the thought, his eyes wandering over her body.]

R: That’s a very sweet thing to say, Sheriff.

S: [He shrugs.] It’s just the truth.

R: What’s something sexual you wouldn’t do?

S: Shucks. I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff out there I wouldn’t be interested in, but I don’t know most of it. I guess I’ve heard that some guys like, uh, you know, putting it somewhere besides where it belongs?

R: [She giggles.] Are you talking about anal sex?

S: [He turns bright red.] Yeah. I mean, I don’t fault anybody for liking it. That’s their business. But that just seems like an exit only type of thing to me. I hope you don’t mind.

R: I don’t mind. It’s not my thing either. [He remains quiet.] The next question is about oral sex. Do you like giving or receiving, and how good are you at it?

S: Well, I definitely liked it when you did it, sweetheart.

R: I know. [She slides off the desk, letting her dress pool at her feet before stepping out of it, bracing herself on his thighs and kneeling down in front of him. He stops stroking himself, holding his base steady, gasping when she presses a soft kiss to his swollen head.] What about giving it?

S: [His voice quavers as he speaks.] I’ve never had that particular pleasure.

R: Would you like to? [She twirls her tongue over the tip of his shaft, reaching up and pumping him gently.]

S: [His breath catches in his throat as he watches her, his cock twitching.] Yes, I’d like to do that for you.

R: That’s good. I’ve gotten requests for you to do that. [He raises his eyebrows and she smiles.] Do you like sex fast or slow?

S: Slow. Just like when I’m with myself. It feels better that way. [She nods, sealing her lips around his cock and sliding them down at a languid pace. She stops about halfway down and starts to bob her head. His hand grips the chair arm tightly; he puts the other in her hair.]

R: [She lets her lips pop off of him for a moment.] So does that mean you don’t like quickies?

S: I mean, we’ve done a quickie, right? After Enus came in that morning. I prefer it slow, but it was still nice. [He runs his hand softly through her hair, looking at her plump, swollen lips.]

R: What about experimenting? [She wiggles the tip of her tongue in the little dip just underneath the head of his cock as she waits for his answer.]

S: I think I proved that I’m already pretty open. I want to please you, so if trying new things makes you happy, I’ll do it.

R: You’re just a big sweetheart. [She kisses his tip again and he shudders.] The next question is about stamina. [She winks.]

S: I’ll go all day and night if it puts a smile on your face. I can’t get enough of you, Robin.

R: An entire day and night in bed with you? I’d love that.

S: Then we’ll definitely do that sometime. [He groans as she begins to bob her head on him again, her loud sucking noises turning him on even more.] Um, are there, uh, more questions?

R: [She nods, still sucking him, stroking his cock vigorously as she raises her head once more.] Do you have any toys?

S: Like, uh, sex toys? No. I don’t even own a dirty magazine.

R: Do you want any?

S: [He cries out her name as she starts to bob her head again.] Do I need any when I have you? Shit, that makes it sound like I think you’re a toy. I just… [He cries out her name again as she takes him deeper into her mouth.] I like it when it’s just us.

R: [She lifts her head again.] I like it when it’s just us too. [She grins up at him.] Do you like to tease?

S: [He chuckles hoarsely.] Just a little. I’m not nearly as good at it as you are. I want to please you too much. [He gasps as she kisses up and down his shaft.] What’s next?

R: Volume. I think I can answer that one for them if you give me a minute.

[She opens her mouth and slides it all the way down, swallowing his cock whole. He squirms underneath her, sinking both of his hands into her hair, panting and gasping loudly and lustfully as she works his shaft. He helps her, moving her head up and down at a slow, teasing pace. Her lips pop off of him again and she breathes heavily.]

R: Loud. I like it. The next one is your choice. Tell my friends something you think they’d like to know.

S: [He sighs, watching as she teasingly strokes his cock.] Um, something… sexual? [His head falls back against his chair and he moans loudly.] I’m gonna come soon. Does that count?

R: [She giggles.] No, that doesn’t count. They know that already.

S: Honey, I can’t think anymore. You’ve got me all riled up.

R: Okay. Let’s skip that one for now. I can answer the next one. It’s about this. [She squeezes his erection and he groans, pulsing in her palm.] It’s very nice.

S: [He gasps.] Is it?

R: [She kisses up and down his shaft again, watching him quiver.] It is. I haven’t measured it, but I’m going to guess that it’s about seven inches. Thick, straight, uncircumcised…

S: [He blushes.] All of that’s good, right?

R: Very good. Hm. I think we’ve answered the question about sex drive sufficiently already. That leaves the one you haven’t answered and just one more. But first… [She stands and perches back on the edge of his desk, spreading her legs.] Come here and let me take care of you, cowboy.

[He pushes himself up out of the chair and to the desk, bracing his hands on it and leaning over to kiss her. She wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him close, reaching between them to position him at her entrance. His lips move to her neck as he thrusts into her roughly and eagerly. She clings to him as he sets a brisk pace, his long fingers finding her clit and working at the perfect rhythm to make her come fast. Their mingled moaning fills the room as he brings her to her peak, spilling into her only seconds later.]

S: Too fast… [He holds her close to him and wipes his other arm across his brow.] Sorry, sweetheart.

R: [She smiles and snuggles into him sweetly.] Don’t be sorry. You were perfect.

S: [He chuckles.] I’m beginning to think you’re too easy to please.

R: Nonsense. I have very high standards. That’s why only you will do.

S: [He kisses her cheek and relaxes into her, holding her in his arms and yawning.] I want a nap.

R: [She giggles.] Well, that answers the last question, then!

S: What was that one?

R: [She kisses his nose.] How fast you fall asleep afterwards.

S: [He runs a hand through his hair sheepishly.] I try not to, I swear.

R: It’s okay. I don’t mind, as long as I get to cuddle you while we sleep.

S: [He nods.] Of course. [He pauses.] You know, I thought of an answer for the other question.

R: [She hums happily, rubbing her face in his chest hair.] Okay.

S: [He picks her up in his arms and starts to carry her to the bedroom.] I won’t ever get tired of finding new ways to please you. So if they have any ideas, they should feel free to send them along to that ask box of yours. [She beams up at him, clearly pleased.] Think your friends will like that?

R: Yeah, I think they’ll like that a lot. Thanks for playing along, Sheriff.

S: Anything for you, Robin. [He sets her on the bed to get ready for their nap.] Can they, uh, go now?

R: [She laughs.] Yeah, I think that’s enough for today. Now come here and keep me warm.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff takes Robin back to her car and she meets some of the townsfolk.

**Sheriff**

Once I’m ready, I walk out into the kitchen. Robin stands and puts her arms around my neck, stretching up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. I like how short she is; I can rest my chin on the top of her head when I hold her. She strokes the hollow of my dimple with her thumb and looks up at me with worried eyes. “Are you sure you’re all right, Sheriff?” she asks seriously. “Maybe I’m wrong, but I feel like there’s something bothering you.” She bites her lip; I don’t think she even realizes how alluring it is when she does it. Then her brow furrows as she whispers, “You aren’t, um, regretting asking me to stay, are you?”

Suddenly, I get a glimpse of how insecure she really is. This whole time, she’s been so dominant and confident that it never occurred to me that she might be feeling vulnerable. After everything she told me, I should have guessed that she’d get here eventually. “I don’t regret it at all, Robin,” I answer sincerely. “And I won’t. Don’t ever think it’s that, okay?” She nods carefully and I kiss her forehead, pulling her against my chest. She puts her arms tightly around my middle, trembling a little. I thread her hair through my fingers and rock her back and forth gently. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart,” I murmur. “I’m here.”

“It’s just that you’re offering a lot, Sheriff,” she admits. “And considering that I sort of had you at my mercy last night, I wouldn’t blame you for rethinking everything in the light of day.” She hides her face in my shirt and I kiss her temple, trying to comfort her.

“Aw, honey,” I hum. “You definitely showed me a few moves I’d never heard of before, that’s true. I can see how you might think that would sway a man. And I know that I’m just a simple country boy, but I’ve made some tough decisions in my life, so I know when I want something and when it’s just a passing fancy. I never would have asked you to stay if I hadn’t meant it, Robin. I understand that it might take you time to realize that; like you said, we barely know each other. But, well, I…” I stop myself, remembering that I don’t want to scare her away. “I like you, Robin. A lot. You’re… brave. I think it takes guts to start over when things aren’t going your way. Most people would be too afraid to do that, I reckon.”

I pause; my words are all tangled up in my brain. I’m afraid that if I say anything else it’ll just sound like I’m making it up so she’ll feel better. Apparently, though, I’ve already done that; she smiles and snuggles into me. “I’ve never felt brave,” she confesses. “Just… lost.”

“You’re not lost anymore,” I assure her. “I know where you are.” She laughs softly and looks shyly up at me. “And, honey, if you ever really do get lost, I’ll find you. I promise.” She kisses me and I lift her off the floor, holding her as close as I can.

When she ends the kiss, she buries her face in my neck. “Thank you. I…” She breathes in sharply and cuts herself off, like she was planning on saying something and then changed her mind. For a brief moment, I wonder if she’s holding back the same thing I am. But how can I ask her that without giving it away myself? So I give her an out, and graciously act like I didn’t notice she was going to say anything else.

I set her back down, looking around for my boots to distract myself. She’s placed them neatly by one of the kitchen chairs; my hat is resting on the table. I slip my hand up into her hair, massaging her scalp gently as I kiss her forehead one more time. I put both items on and lead her out into the main room of the station, my hand resting on the small of her back.

Enus is sitting at the desk; Robin smiles and waves at him again and he blushes, almost falling out of his chair as he stands up. “Ma’am.” He nods at her.

“We’re gonna head down the road to Robin’s car, Enus,” I tell him. “We shouldn’t be long.”

“Sure thing, Sheriff. I can manage here.” I nod, following Robin as she grabs her keys and showing her out the door to my truck.

The ride is short, but she cuddles up against me during it anyway. I put my arm around her, enjoying the closeness. The sex with her is great, don’t get me wrong, but this is almost nicer. Maybe it’s strange, but I like the intimacy.

We pull up to her car and hop out. “Pop the hood?” I request; she unlocks the front door and hits the release so I can take a look. “Oh yeah, honey,” I confirm. “This car is shot.” She comes to stand beside me and shrugs.

“I figured. I’m lucky it got me this far.” I shut the hood and put my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me.

“Let’s get your stuff into my truck and back to the station. I’ll call Randall and he can tow the car back to his station and see if there’s anything he wants. He might be able to give you a little something for it. Then you can take a hot bath while I get a few things done, all right? There’s a barn dance tonight and I need to be there to keep an eye on things.” I look down, scuffing my boot nervously on the ground. “I’d like to take you with me. You know, if you’d be interested.”

She blushes as she gazes up at me. “No one’s ever asked me to a dance before,” she reveals. “I’d love to go.”

I’m about to kiss her when I hear a pick-up truck making its way down the road. I turn my head and suppress a groan. Out of anyone who could have driven by, it had to be Jeb and Bud. They’re gonna give her a hard time for sure.

They stop beside her car. She turns so her back is to me, looking at the two men curiously. Bud is driving; Jeb is sitting in the bed. “Well, howdy there, Sheriff!” Jeb hollers. I make sure to stay stern. Jeb and Bud don’t like me much because I have to keep busting them for hunting out of season. “Nice to see ya today.” He looks at Robin and whistles. “And who’s this pretty piece who’s with ya? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, sugar.”

“This here is Robin,” I answer. “She just moved to town, and she’s my assistant down at the station.”

“From the big city, huh? Well, I’m sure you’ll fit right in here,” Bud replies sarcastically, grinning mischievously. “Say, Sheriff, you need a deer? We got one for sale.” He gestures to the dead animal in the back of the truck. “Or I got a nice, fat possum. Maybe you’d like to buy your new assistant a housewarming gift?”

As he says it, Jeb tosses the possum at us. It hits Robin in the legs and falls at her feet. They’re trying to get a rise out of her, and I’m about to move around her to pick the damn thing back up when she reaches down and grabs it by the tail herself.

“No, thanks, boys. I’m good for now. Maybe I’ll have occasion to check out your wares later.” She tosses the possum back into the truck on top of the deer.

Jeb and Bud don’t seem to have anything else to say after that, and I smirk. “Best move along now, fellas. We’ve got work to do here. I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Sure thing, Sheriff.” They drive off down the road, faster than I’d like them too, but I’m not going to worry about that now.

As soon as they’re gone, Robin shudders, flailing her arms wildly and squealing. “Honey, are you all right?!” I exclaim, concerned. She looks like she’s having a seizure. Abruptly, she stops and turns to me, her lips arranged in a pout.

“I hate possums,” she whines. I chuckle, pulling her into my arms and rubbing her back soothingly.

“I never would have guessed based on how you reacted,” I admit, letting her whimper against my chest.

“I figured if I reacted badly, I’d never hear the end of it.” I kiss her cheek affectionately.

“You are damn right about that, sweetheart. I’m sorry.” She shrugs, stretching up to give me a quick kiss.

“I’ll be all right. Let’s get back to work, okay?” I nod, helping her move her things from the car to the truck. I pull her close again during the ride back to the station. “You’re one heck of a woman, Robin,” I tell her, wishing I had the courage to say something else.

She giggles and buries her face in my shoulder. “Thanks, Sheriff,” she says shyly.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff takes Robin to a dance and gets jealous when all the men in town want to pay her some attention.

**Sheriff**

Several hours later, we’ve gotten all of Robin’s stuff carried into the station and she’s put most of it away. She soaked in the bathtub for a bit while I worked. Now we’re both getting ready for the barn dance. I’m freshly showered, and I’ve picked clothes that are a little fancier than what I usually wear so I look nice for her. I’ve chosen clean underwear, socks, jeans, and a white t-shirt, along with a dark green and cream-colored plaid shirt and a black deerskin vest that I made myself. I pull on my good black cowboy boots and check my hair one more time before putting on my black cowboy hat and walking out into the bedroom.

Robin is facing me, but she doesn’t see me because she’s bending over and shaking out her hair. It’s wavy and wild from her bath, and she runs her fingers through it before tossing her head back. My breath catches in my throat as I get a good look at her.

Her hair curls in tendrils around her face, falling to her chin. Now that I can see it in the light streaming through the window, I notice hints of red and gold in the light brown. She isn’t wearing any make-up except for lip gloss, but her cheeks are still flushed a beautiful, delicate pink, and her big hazel eyes are shining.

She’s wearing a low-cut hot pink and white plaid top with no bra. She’s tied the shirt underneath her breasts; every time she moves, they bounce alluringly. Her stomach is bare, her skin smooth and pale. Her jean shorts are a medium blue and only extend about a third of the way down her thighs. My gaze lingers there for a moment before traveling down her legs to her brown and gold cowboy boots.

“Goddamn, honey,” I can’t help saying. She blushes prettily and walks over to me, putting her arms around my neck.

“This is okay, then?” she confirms uncertainly. I laugh and give her a quick kiss.

“Are you kidding me, sweetheart? Now, I’ve never seen a million dollars, but I bet this is what it looks like.” She beams at me cheerfully, clearly flattered. I don’t know why she’s so insecure; she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.

If she needs me to remind her every day, that’s what I’ll do.

She runs a finger over my vest. “This is nice,” she comments.

“I made it myself.” I smile proudly, glad that she likes it.

“You made this?” she exclaims. “That’s amazing, Sheriff.”

I dip my head and blush. “I’ll make you one if you want.”

She looks up at me, smiling shyly. “You don’t have to do that,” she declares quietly.

“I know,” I acknowledge. “I want to.” Before she can protest again, I lift her chin with my fingers and kiss her deeply. She clings to me and whimpers, putting her arms around my neck and kissing me back.

I finally let her go reluctantly. “Ready?” She nods, even more flushed now. I slip my hand into hers and tangle our fingers together as we walk out the door.

**Robin**

It’s a nice night. The moon is full, so it’s bright out, and it’s fairly warm, but not hot. Still, I stay close to Sheriff, putting my arm around his waist as we walk. He drapes his long arm across my shoulders and reaches over to grab my free hand in his.

To be honest, I’m a little nervous. I know that everyone in this place probably isn’t as bad as the two guys we met earlier, but I want people to like me. This seems like the kind of town where you can’t get away from anyone, and I want to start off on the right foot, especially since I’m with Sheriff. I sensed some tension on the road earlier, but there was still respect, at least. I don’t want to damage his reputation.

The barn, which has been converted into a bar, is only half a mile up the road, so it doesn’t take us long to get there. There are two men doing something that looks like some kind of odd wrestling outside, and a band is already playing inside.

Sheriff pauses, tipping his hat at the two men just outside the door. “How’s the leg-wrestling competition, y’all?” he inquires.

One man shrugs. “Still can’t win, Sheriff.”

“Just keep tryin’, Evan,” Sheriff replies good-naturedly. “You’ll get it.” His arm tightens around me. “This here is Robin. She’s going to be my assistant down at the station.” I wave; Evan’s eyes widen as he stares at me, but he doesn’t say anything.

Sheriff leans down and presses his lips to my ear as we enter the barn. “Don’t try any of RW’s special drinks,” he advises me quietly.

“I don’t drink,” I answer anxiously. All of these people are making me nervous.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. I’m not gonna drink either. Sometimes these things get a little crazy.” He introduces me to a large number of people as we weave our way through the crowd inside, and then he sits on one of the hay bales tucked against the wall, patting the spot beside him.

I sit down, and suddenly we’re surrounded. At first I think everyone wants to talk to Sheriff, but then I realize that every single one of them is a man asking me to dance.

I decline all of the offers. I’m slightly shocked; I hadn’t realized that this many people would pay attention to me. I suppose they don’t often get newcomers here.

The band on the stage plays a variety of music throughout the night. Some are covers, some are original songs, and some I can’t understand at all.

After each song ends, every man approaches and asks me to dance again. Most of my time is spent repeatedly declining their offers; I barely get to talk to Sheriff. I can feel him getting more and more agitated next to me, but I’m not sure what’s wrong. Finally, the fourth time everyone comes back to ask me to dance once more, his arm snakes around my waist possessively and I realize what’s wrong.

He’s jealous.

He’s jealous of all of them asking me to dance.

For a brief moment, I wonder why he doesn’t ask me to dance himself.

Maybe he doesn’t dance. Or maybe it’s because he said he wanted to keep an eye on things.

A slow song starts and he sighs. After a moment of hesitation, his arm loosens and I feel his fingers brush over the bare small of my back.

“It’s okay, Robin,” he says quietly.

I turn my head and look at him. “What’s okay, Sheriff?” He looks completely crestfallen, and I can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking.

“It’s okay if you want to dance with someone. You should dance with whoever you want, honey. Don’t let me stop you. I’m sure you want to have fun.” He glances out at the dance floor, where people are definitely having fun.

I wonder how much fun he really gets to have. It must be hard having his job in a small place like this. Anything he does would be scrutinized and held against him. It’s probably hard for him to really let go. And he seems to take his job very seriously, in spite of the fact that I doubt it’s particularly rewarding or glamorous in an obvious way.

I also think it’s sweet that he’s insecure, though I wish he didn’t feel that way. I know it’s unfair to expect him not to; I’m still insecure myself, after all. But he’s such a wonderful, sensitive man, and so kind. How could he possibly think I’d want anyone else?

“All right,” I announce, standing. I hear him gasp in disappointment behind me, and then I turn, holding out my hand. “Will you dance with me, Sheriff?”

He stares at my hand for a moment, and then up at me. “What?” He’s clearly confused.

I blush. “You said I should dance with whoever I want,” I point out. “There’s only one person I want to dance with.”

He smiles up at me radiantly, blushing himself as he puts his hand in mine and stands up. He pulls me into his chest and rests his chin on the top of my head and I put my arms around him. “Well, I’d hate to disappoint you, little lady,” he murmurs. “Come on.”

He leads me to the dance floor, holding me tightly against him and swaying back and forth gently. “Honey, I can’t really dance,” he admits sheepishly. I snuggle into his chest and sigh happily, tilting my head up so that I can look into his eyes. They get wide as he looks down into mine, and I wonder what he’s seeing there.

“I think you’re doing just fine, Sheriff,” I assure him. I want to kiss him, but I’m not sure I should in front of all of these people. We never talked about that. I run my fingers gently over his cheek and he reaches for my wrist, holding it there and pressing his lips against my palm. I inhale softly; I don’t know if he understands how much his touch drives me wild. “Sheriff,” I murmur, turning so that my mouth brushes his cheek.

I’m about to ask if I can kiss him, but he kisses me before I can get the question out. I melt into him, his hand warm and splayed out against my bare back, pressing me against his firm, solid body. I shiver when he starts kissing his way down my jaw to my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth gently.

I cling to him, whimpering softly. He lets my ear go when he hears, perhaps realizing the effect he’s having on me. He rests his cheek against mine and I move my arms, wrapping them around his neck.

I want to tell him that I love him. I wanted to say it this morning, but I stopped myself. It sounds crazy, doesn’t it? We just met. Of course, he was the one who asked me to stay, so maybe it’s not that crazy. But I’m afraid of saying the wrong thing and scaring him away, so instead, I whisper, “Can we go home?”

It’s his turn to shiver. I hope that referring to his house as my home has conveyed some of the seriousness I feel without revealing too much. He looks around briefly. The party is starting to break up. “Let me make sure everyone gets going okay,” he decides reluctantly. “Sit with me outside?”

“Of course.” I nod, letting him guide me outside. He sits on the hay bale arranged by the door and I sit with him, swinging my legs over his thighs and resting my head against his neck. He watches everyone shuffle out of the barn and start making their way home, paying more attention to some than others. I tighten my arms around him and he rubs my shoulder soothingly.

“You know I don’t want to dance with anyone but you, right?” He tenses, but I can also feel his heart speed up as I slide my hand over his chest, so I know it’s excitement he’s feeling.

He tips his head down. He’s blushing madly and smiling as he tilts my chin up with his long fingers. “Really, Robin?” His voice is so hopeful and happy.

I reach up, stroking his warm, bearded cheek with my hand. “Sheriff,” I assure him, “I’m not just waiting around for something better to come along. That’s not the kind of person I am. And I know I can’t expect you to know that; we still have to learn a lot about each other, like you said. But I’m not looking past you, all right? I’m not interested in anyone else. I’m interested in you, and in getting to know you, and in being a part of your life.”

“Why?” His voice is so low I can hardly hear it. He jumps suddenly as a man starts to close up the barn, locking it.

“Everybody’s out, Sheriff,” he grunts. “See you around.”

Sheriff tips his hat. “Thanks, RW. Good party. Have a good night.” He watches anxiously as RW gets in his truck and leaves, and then turns back to me. “Why?” he repeats, biting his lip, clearly anxious to hear my answer.

I put my arms around my neck, lifting myself so I’m straddling his lap. He gasps, putting his arms around my waist and tipping his head back so he can look at me. “Because you’re sweet,” I start. “Because you’re kind. Because you wear your heart on your sleeve.” I play with his hair, pleased as he starts to smile happily, his cheeks flushed. “Because you care about other people. Because you care about me. Because you’re genuine and honest. Because you have a great sense of humor. Because you listen to me. Because you feel deeply.” 

I take a deep breath. “Because I don’t want you to feel insecure,” I admit carefully. “Because I want you to realize how much you’re worth.” He blinks rapidly, his eyes a little wet.

When I see his reaction, I can’t help what I say next.

“Because I love you, Sheriff,” I confess quietly, moving on quickly before he can respond. “I know that sounds crazy, and I don’t want to scare you away, but… I love you. I can’t change that.” I look at him uneasily, hoping I haven’t said too much.

A tear runs down his cheek and he beams at me. “Robin,” he sniffles, reaching up and wiping at his eyes. “Really, honey? That’s how you feel?”

I nod. “It is. But don’t cry, Sheriff. I didn’t want you to cry.”

“Oh, honey, don’t you worry about me. I’m crying because I’m happy.” He sits up, pulling me closer and cupping my face in his hands. “Because I love you, Robin. I was afraid I’d scare you away if I said it.”

Now I’m the one crying. “Opposite problem,” I joke tearfully. “You won’t be able to get rid of me.”

“I don’t want to, Robin. Not ever. Come here, honey.” He pulls my face to his and gives me a soft, sweet kiss, then looks at me, beaming happily. “You got any more of those reasons that you don’t want anyone but me?” he requests bashfully.

I giggle, running my thumb over his lips, making them part. “Because you’re extraordinarily handsome,” I tease, making him blush deeply. “And an absolutely amazing lover.” I lean down, kissing him again. When my hips shift, he moans, sliding his hands down to my bottom; I gasp when I realize that he’s hard in his jeans.

I finish the kiss, pulling away gently, stroking his dimple. “Because you’re you, Sheriff,” I say seriously. “If I have you, I don’t need anyone else.” I rock my hips against him and he moans, biting his lip, rocking back up against me. “Now, unless you want me to defile you outside of this barn…” I trail off, smiling at him playfully, and his breath hitches in his throat.

He stands, taking me with him, kissing me hungrily, his hands squeezing and kneading my bottom eagerly. “Let’s get you home, sweetheart,” he rumbles, still kissing me. I wrap my legs around his waist eagerly and nod.

He starts to walk, heading back to the road. I giggle, wiggling against him, trying to get down, but he holds me tight. “You can’t carry me all the way home, Sheriff,” I protest, grinning at him.

He grins back.

“Watch me, honey.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff takes Robin home.

**Sheriff**

I do carry Robin all the way home. I know she’s thinking she’s too heavy. I haven’t reminded her that I grew up on a farm; I may not be in perfect shape, but I’m strong. She starts to tease me as I walk, kissing my jaw, her fingers teasing the hair at the nape of my neck.

It feels like forever since I had her last, especially now that she’s told me she loves me. I can’t believe she said it first; I was so sure that if I said it, she would think I was moving way too fast.

I’ve never been happier in my whole life.

I’ve also never been harder, and her teasing is not helping that.

When we get back to the station, she rests her head on my shoulder and looks up at the sky. “The stars are so bright here,” she observes.

I look up with her. “There’s nothing to cover them up,” I point out. “No smog or buildings.”

She smiles. “They’re beautiful. I don’t want to stop looking at them.”

“You’re beautiful,” I tell her, kissing her forehead and glancing thoughtfully at my truck, which is parked behind the house. “And you don’t have to. Come on.”

I carry her to the truck, setting her down on her feet beside it and going around to the cab to grab a blanket and pillow I keep behind the seat. I spread the blanket out over the bed and lay the pillow down, lifting her and sitting her in the bed of the truck. She swings her legs playfully as they dangle over the side, grinning at me. “Lay back, Robin,” I request softly, stroking her hair over her ear.

“Wait,” she murmurs. Her hands move to my belt and she starts to undo it, running her palm over my erection, which is straining and throbbing in my jeans. I moan and lean into her hand eagerly, but then I bite my lip and gently push against her shoulders to get her to stop.

She gazes up at me uncertainly, biting her own lip nervously. “You don’t want me to?” she wonders.

I smile at her, running my hands through her hair again, bending to kiss her cheek. “Oh, believe me, I want you to, Robin,” I assure her. “But you’ve done this for me already. I want to do it for you.”

“Oh!” she exclaims after a moment, finally realizing what I mean. She flushes bright pink and does a bit of squirming. “You don’t have to…” she ventures quietly, clearly nervous.

“You don’t want me to?” I repeat her earlier words curiously.

Her blush deepens as she shyly responds, “Well, I’ve only ever had it done to me once, and it wasn’t very good,” she admits.

Suddenly, I’m a bit worried. I’ve never done that to a woman. What if I’m not good at it? Still, I want to try. I want to please her. But only if she wants me to.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to do it,” she whispers, giving me a soft kiss. “I just hope I react the way you like.”

“I don’t want you to react the way I like, Robin. I want you to react the way you feel.” I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. She notices.

“Let me take care of you first, please,” she begs. “That way you can focus?”

I chuckle at her reasoning. “All right,” I relent. “As long as that’s what you want.”

“It is,” she confirms.

“Okay, honey.” I sigh as her hands move to my shirt, shrugging it from my shoulders once she gets it unbuttoned and taking my hat off. I strip my t-shirt off too, groaning as she buries her nose in the soft curls on my belly and tugs my pants and underwear down enough to free my tender, aching cock. I’m thick and swollen and pulsing, and I know I’m not going to last long.

She can tell, so she doesn’t waste time teasing me. She bobs her head up and down on my erection, taking it all the way in several times and getting it wet. Then she runs her tongue all over my heavy, tight balls, dragging it up my shaft and wiggling her tongue all over the tip.

“Fuck!” I mutter, already breathing hard. Pre-come starts to ooze out of the tip of my cock; she laps it up and starts to bob her head on me again. I rock into her mouth. I want to thrust, and I want to thrust hard, but I don’t want to hurt her.

Once again, she can tell what I need. She lets me slip from her mouth and unties her cute little plaid top, letting her big, full breasts fall free. “Come here,” she urges, putting her hands on my hips and pulling me closer. I moan loudly as she pillows her soft breasts around my sensitive cock. “Thrust as hard as you want.”

I blush, curling my hands around her shoulders as she squeezes her breasts together, my hips starting to work as soon as she says the words. “Oh, honey,” I purr, rocking against her. She’s moving her breasts with her hands as I thrust into them, and I love how they bounce heavily against me. I start to move faster, panting desperately. Before I can even tell her, I’m coming.

She holds her breasts up, letting me rub myself enthusiastically over the soft mounds as I spurt hot, thick jets of come all over them. She shivers, watching as I cover her.

Suddenly, I’m embarrassed. I wanted this to be about her, and even though she said I could, I wish I hadn’t come so quickly. She gives me a minute to calm down, and then I shake my head to clear it, determined to please her.

I rub the undersides of her breasts gently with my hands. “You look gorgeous covered in me, sweetheart,” I breathe softly. She blushes, leaning back on her palms so I can see better.

I decide to start with something she likes. That way, if I’m not good at anything else, at least I’ll know I began on the right foot.

I lean down, cupping her breasts in my hands and lifting them up. I run my tongue all over one breast, licking up my come and swallowing it. Her skin shines with my saliva and I smile, taking her pretty pink nipple into my mouth with an audible sucking noise. I let it go with a popping sound, then move over, cleaning her other breast, lingering on that nipple just a little more, curling my tongue around it.

I look up at her, licking the remnants of my come off my slightly swollen lips. She’s gazing at me with wide eyes, and I can feel her breasts quivering excitedly in my hands. I kiss each of her nipples again, my sounds softer this time. She whimpers and I grin.

I slide my hands down to her tiny shorts, unbuttoning them and sliding them down her thighs along with her panties. She lifts her hips obediently so I have an easier time getting them off, kicking her boots off so I can pull everything over her ankles.

I take a moment to appreciate her naked form in front of me. She’s pale; her skin practically glows in the moonlight. My eyes trace over the smooth curve of her belly down to her thick thighs and plump bottom. “You are so perfect, Robin,” I compliment her, pleased when her whole body turns pink in response. She’s about to protest, but I put my fingers over her lips. “You are, and I won’t hear anything different,” I say firmly.

I want to make her come hard and fast, just like I did, so I lean down again, sucking a nipple back into my mouth. This time, I suck as hard as I can, swallowing repeatedly, flicking my tongue against her. She cries out and then I slide my hand between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it in fast little circles.

She puts a hand in my hair and I flick my eyes up to her, nodding as I suck. Her hips rock against me as she whimpers and then she’s coming. I moan around her nipple as she gasps out my name several times, sliding my fingers down so she soaks them as she contracts. I stroke her through her orgasm gently, switching breasts and sucking softly to give the other some attention.

Once she’s finished, I lift my fingers to my mouth, licking them clean. Even though I’m nervous, I can’t wait to bury my face in her because she tastes so good. I lift both of her breasts, rubbing my beard over them soothingly. “Lay back, darlin’,” I request again. This time, she obeys, scooting up into the bed of the truck and resting her head on the pillow.

I can sense that she’s still a little anxious as I sit, toeing my boots off and sliding my jeans and underwear down before joining her in the bed. I run my fingers soothingly up her belly. “I won’t if you don’t want me to,” I remind her. Her big hazel eyes flicker open and I rest my chin on her tummy, waiting for her to tell me what she wants.

“I want you to,” she declares shyly. “Please?”

“Okay, honey.” I kiss her stomach, moving my hands to her thighs, spreading them, watching her curls part, swallowing as I see her slick pink folds. “So, so beautiful,” I rumble, peppering kisses over the edges of her mound, breathing in the scent of her arousal.

I want this to feel good for her, so I decide to go for what I already know she likes. Using my fingers to spread her even further, I lean in and press a gentle little kiss to her clit.

She breathes in sharply and I look up at her. Her eyes are closed and her hands are twisted into the pillow over her head. When I lean in a second time, I suck a little. Her answering cry is higher-pitched this time, and I let her clit go with a soft sucking sound before going back in again. This time, I suck longer and louder, making sure she can hear me.

Her cries get louder; she’s making sounds I haven’t heard from her before, and I hope that’s good. I bob my head a little, kissing her, then pulling back, kissing her, then pulling back, teasing her hard little nub. Then I start to suck again, not letting up this time; she gets louder once more and I push her thigh up, hooking it over my shoulder.

I suck harder and her whimpering cries become continuous, her breath hitching in her throat, her voice fluttering, her thighs twitching. She arches and then she’s coming, screaming out my name, clapping her hand over her mouth to try to keep herself quiet. I grin to myself, letting her clit go, moving my fingers up to rub it softly as she rocks her hips and gets my fingers all wet again.

She reaches down, tangling her hands in my hair and pulling my face back into her silky, smooth center. “Sheriff!” she pleads. I oblige, burying my face in her and sucking her clit enthusiastically, slipping my hands up her belly and over her breasts, finding her nipples with my fingers and rolling them roughly, plucking and tugging at them to spur her on.

She starts making those noises again and then she’s coming again, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat now, all of her muscles tight. I slow my sucking, but I don’t pull away, rubbing my fingers gently over her nipples.

When I don’t stop, she squeals and twists her hips, rocking them against my face vigorously. I keep sucking, squeezing and kneading her breasts, elated when she comes yet again, her thighs clamping around my head as she slumps down against the blanket, stroking her hands through my hair before they fall to her sides. I sit up slowly, my fingers back at her clit again, barely stroking her, listening to her intoxicating breathless sighs as she relaxes.

Her eyes flicker open as I grab the corner of the blanket, wiping my mouth and beard off. I’m hard again now, completely aroused by all of the noises she was making. When she sees my bobbing erection, she sits up, aggressively tangling both of her hands in my chest hair and yanking me down for a kiss.

Her short nails scratch over my skin and I gasp into her mouth. She’s making me even harder, and I want her more now that I know I’ve pleased her. She moans, sliding her hands up to cup my face.

“Do you know how amazing that was?” she pants. “And now I can taste myself all over your mouth. You’re so fucking hot.” My whole body gets warm at her words. No one’s ever said I was hot before. “I want you underneath me,” she groans as she kisses me feverishly again. “Get on your back.”

As I move to do what she says, she puts her hands on my shoulders and shoves me down against the pillow. My hands fall to my sides as she grips my cock in her delicate hand and slides down onto it with one smooth stroke. She is so tight and so hot and so wet, and the noise she makes as she envelops me tells me that she’s very sensitive.

I’m expecting her to go slow, but she leans over me and grips the support bar at the top of the cab, planting her knees and starting to ride me hard. I gasp as I feel the truck bounce, running my hands up her sides to squeeze her breasts together. She’s moaning and panting and gasping as she writhes on me, completely uninhibited, despite our location.

It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

I roll her nipples roughly between my fingers, leaning up to kiss and suck on them again, groaning loudly as she starts to move her hips harder. “Fuck, Sheriff!” she grinds out; I grab her plump bottom in my hands, my face still buried between her breasts, hanging on tight as she uses me to make her feel good.

I don’t mind at all. I start to run my hands all over her, squeezing every inch of her thick, curvy body as she rides me. I can’t help thinking about how lucky I am. I feel like men would walk from one end of the world to the other to find a woman like her, and she just showed up at my door.

“Fuck, Sheriff, you’re so big!” she whimpers. I smile up at her, touching her, caressing her, biting my lip. I want her to get as much as she wants, and I’m determined not to come again until she’s finished.

One more rock of her hips and she’s coming again, her body flushed and sweaty, her panting deep and satisfied. “Oh… oh… oh, Sheriff…” I smile proudly up at her as her hips slow, her movements languid as she drags her contracting walls along every inch of my quivering cock. I rock a little, thrusting up into her shallowly, watching as her eyes roll back into her head. “Oh, yes… yes… yes, Sheriff, yes!”

She starts to move fast again; I grip her hips tight, moaning as she bounces erratically on me, going so high up each time that I’m practically slipping out of her.

When she comes yet again, I do slip out. She laughs, pushing her damp hair out of her face and groaning, reaching down, fumbling for my swollen, throbbing erection. “Shit,” she huffs, her fingers shaking too much to get a grip on me. I reach between my legs, holding myself still so she can slide down on me again, centering her hips with my hands and keeping her there. “Thank you,” she moans.

I slide my hands back up to her breasts; she lets go of the bar and circles her fingers around my wrists, sitting up straight and riding me even harder than she has already. She’s keening and wailing now, and I know I’m about to come. I don’t even know if I’ll last long enough for her to come again.

“Fuck!” she yells, continuing to pant and gasp as she moves. I know that people are going to hear us; most everyone lives on their own land a little further out, but some people do live in town.

I couldn’t care less. They all wanted her tonight at the dance, but she only wants me. She’s mine, and I want everybody to know it.

I squeeze her breasts, massaging them roughly as she grinds down onto me. My belly is tight, my balls ache, and I feel enormous inside her. Again, I try to tell her I’m going to come, but I can’t even get the words out. I finally realize that I’m probably making just as much noise as she is.

A long, low moan rips from my lips as I finally explode inside her, my hips snapping up, my hands holding her down on me as I fill her with my warm, thick come. “Fuck, sweetheart!” I gasp as she comes around me one more time, falling forward onto my chest, shaking violently as she buries her face in my neck, moving on me and crying out wantonly.

I rock gently with her as we finish together, her sighs finally quieting. I run my hands soothingly all over her, cupping my hand around the back of her neck and kissing her tenderly. She rocks against me a few more times and then stills completely, letting me wrap the blanket around both of us and resting heavily against me.

“Goddamn, Robin,” I gasp, running a hand through my sweat-soaked hair. “You are one heck of a woman.”

I feel her smile against my skin. “That was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had,” she confesses raggedly.

I laugh weakly. “It better be, honey!”

She laughs too, slipping off of me and snuggling up on her side. I turn too, stroking her hair, rubbing her nose with mine. She puts her hand on my face, pulling me close so we can kiss sweetly. “I love you, Sheriff.” She kisses me one more time before closing her eyes and tucking her head under my chin.

“I love you, Robin,” I promise, holding her tight. “Forever. I’ll always take care of you.”

In no time at all, she’s asleep against me. I nuzzle her head with my cheek as I settle in to sleep as well, dreaming of spending the rest of my life with her.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin starts to settle in.

**Robin**

I yawn, stirring against Sheriff, the sun warm on my back. One of his arms is tight around my shoulders; his other hand is tangled in my hair. I am sore in places I didn’t even know I had, but it was completely worth it.

I kiss Sheriff’s chest, burying my nose in his body hair. He still smells like sex, and I can’t help giggling happily.

“What are you laughing about, Robin?” Sheriff groans playfully, stretching languidly under the blanket and starting to tickle my sides. I giggle harder, twisting as he rolls me underneath him.

“Um, Sheriff?” Enus’ voice cracks as he speaks from the end of the truck and I lean up onto my elbows, glancing at him over Sheriff’s shoulder. I giggle again as I see that Enus has grabbed Sheriff’s hat from last night and is holding it over his face.

Sheriff sits up, making sure the blanket stays wrapped around his waist and my body. He cuddles me close to him and chuckles at Enus. “We’re decent, Enus,” he declares. “What is it?”

Despite Sheriff’s words, Enus doesn’t lower the hat. “There’s a loose stallion over at Gainer’s farm and he can’t get it under control. He called for our help.”

“All right. Give me a few minutes.” He slides to the edge of the truck and stands with me, starting to carry me inside.

“I’ll just, um, wait here, Sheriff,” Enus stutters.

“All right,” Sheriff chuckles, kissing my cheek and slipping through the door into the house. He sets me down on the bed, leaning over and giving me a soft, sweet kiss. “I’m gonna have to go take care of this, sweetheart. Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours?”

“I’ll manage.” I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. “But I’ll miss you,” I coo.

He smiles. “I’ll miss you too, honey. I promise to make it up to you later.”

“Okay,” I agree. “Go be the big man in charge.” I run my fingers through his beard and give him one more kiss. “Quick,” I tease, “before I change my mind. I love you, Sheriff.”

“I love you too, Robin.” He winks and smirks at me and goes to get ready.

****

Once Sheriff is gone, I take a quick shower. I’d like to clean and have something ready for him to eat when he comes home.

It doesn’t take me long to tidy things up. The floors definitely need cleaning, thanks to my mud-covered feet from the night before, but I can take care of that in a minute. I wander outside to gather up our clothes. I can at least do a load of laundry.

As soon as I’ve got the washer started, I hear the front door open. I highly doubt that Sheriff is back yet, so I duck into the station part of the house to see who’s there.

I smile when I see an older woman standing in the front hallway. I’m not sure how much help I can be yet, but I’ll try. I grimace when I see the trail of dirt on the wood floor. “Hi!” I greet her brightly. “Sorry about the mess. I was just about to clean up. What can I help you with?”

“Oh, aren’t you as cute as a button?” she drawls, turning to stare at me. I see that she’s holding a pie in one hand. “I don’t need any help, honey. I just wanted to the meet the woman who stole Sheriff’s heart. Everybody’s talking about you, sweetie. Especially after all the noise you two made last night.”

I have the decency to blush. “I’m sorry if we disturbed you,” I apologize demurely. She laughs.

“Oh, honey, you didn’t disturb me. That boy was due for some good lovin’. I do want to know what your intentions are, though.”

I blink, taken by surprise. “What now?” I clarify, staring at her with wide eyes. She chuckles.

“Your intentions with Sheriff, young lady,” she explains good-naturedly. “Come on. Make some coffee and help me eat some of this blueberry pie. But make sure to save some for Sheriff. It’s his favorite.”

“Blueberry is my favorite too,” I muse quietly. “Please, come into the back. I’ll put the coffee on.”

Soon we’re settled in with steaming cups of coffee and big slices of blueberry pie. “Dig in while I talk, girl,” the woman orders me. “Your name’s Robin, if I heard right?”

I nod. “Yes, ma’am,” I respond before taking a bite of pie. “Oh, wow.” I practically moan. “This is amazing,” I compliment her.

She smiles. “I know it is, Robin. I’ve been making pies longer than you’ve been alive, I’m sure.” She laughs. “You just got into town yesterday, didn’t you, sweetie?”

I think for a moment. “I did,” I admit. “It’s strange, though. It feels like I’ve been here much longer than that. In a good way, I mean.”

“Well, that’s a good start, I suppose. I know that boy didn’t proposition you, even though he must have liked what he saw. He’s not the type.”

I blush again. “I could tell he wanted me,” I confess. “But I propositioned him. You’re correct.”

She stares at me carefully. “You’re a very straightforward woman,” she observes.

I shrug. “I try to be. You don’t seem like the kind of person who tolerates much dancing around the point.”

“You’re right; I’m not.” She takes a bite of her own pie and then sips her coffee thoughtfully. “Are you planning to stay?” she asks bluntly.

I nod immediately. “Yes, ma’am. Sheriff’s hired me as his assistant.”

“And that’s why you’re staying?” she questions slowly. “Because of the job?”

I shake my head. “No, ma’am,” I say decisively. “I’m staying because I love him.”

That stops her in her tracks. She stares at me for a moment. “Does he know that yet?”

“He does, ma’am.”

“So you’re not leaving? You’re not just going to roll out of town when you get bored and break that sweet boy’s heart?”

For a moment, it’s hard to breathe. I can’t imagine breaking Sheriff’s heart. He’s been so wonderful to me, and he’s so kind. When I finally find my voice again, I whisper, “I would never, ma’am.”

She takes another bite of pie and then reaches out and squeezes my hand. “Call me Margaret, Robin,” she relents. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

I beam at her, oddly happy to have earned her approval. “It’s nice to meet you, Margaret.”

****

Margaret insists on staying to help me clean and make lunch. I tell her I’ll allow it if she’ll stay and eat with us and she agrees. By the time I hear the front door open again, we’re setting the table and laying out the salad and venison macaroni and cheese we made.

“Robin? Honey?” Sheriff calls. I hear him walking towards the back and wait for him to open the door. He sees Margaret and smiles a bit sheepishly, taking off his hat. “Ma’am.” He nods and then his eyes slide to me. He crooks his finger and beckons me over to him.

I smile and run to him, jumping up into his arms. He laughs as he catches me, holding me against his warm, solid body and kissing me soundly. “I missed you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to my cheek and carrying me over to the table. He sets me down in one of the chairs, scooting it closer to his and rearranging the table settings so we can sit right next to each other. Then he sits down in his own chair and grins at Margaret indulgently.

“Now, Margaret, did you come over here to give my girl a hard time?” he wonders, starting to dish out salad for everyone. I rest my head on his shoulder as Margaret casually shrugs.

“Just wanted to make sure she was going to do right by you, Sheriff.”

He glances down at me. “And?”

“And I think you’ve got yourself a good woman.”

Sheriff wraps his arm around my shoulders and squeezes me to him. “I definitely do,” he agrees, moving on to put mac and cheese on everyone’s plates. “This smells great, ladies.”

We have a nice lunch together. Afterwards, Margaret goes back home. As soon as she’s gone, Sheriff lifts me into his arms again, rubbing his nose over mine. “She didn’t scare you, did she?” he inquires gently. “She just worries about me. She’s been looking out for me since my parents died, despite the fact that I’m a grown man.”

I giggle. “Nothing’s going to scare me away from you, Sheriff,” I promise.

I can tell how pleased he is by the comment. He blushes and tries to cover it with a joke. “Really? Werewolves? Vampires? How about zombies?”

I shake my head. “Nope. I can handle werewolves and vampires and zombies. You can’t get rid of me now.”

He runs his hands through my hair and kisses me feverishly. “Oh, honey. I don’t want to.”

**Sheriff**

After lunch, I have a few other things to do, and Robin decides to take on the task of organizing my office and the other desks in the station.

I feel better just knowing that she’s around, even if we’re working on separate tasks. It’s nice.

Once I’ve finished everything I planned on doing, I wander back into the station and look for her. I check the office, pausing for a moment and licking my lower lip when I see her.

She’s bent over my desk, grabbing for something that she sat in the chair. Her skirt has pulled up and I can see the white lacy panties that she’s wearing. They barely cover her round, plump bottom.

I don’t know a man who could resist a sight like that.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” She squeaks in surprise and looks at me over her shoulder. I step closer, running my fingers up her thigh and over her underwear. “This isn’t exactly appropriate for your place of work.”

She shivers as my hand brushes her skin, stretching up on her toes and gripping the edge of the desk. “Sorry, sir,” she hums. Her voice is strange, and I raise my eyebrows as she wiggles her bottom and purrs, “You’ll just have to punish me.”

I freeze for a moment. “Punish you, sweetheart?” What does she mean?

She laughs prettily. “Yes, Sheriff.”

“How…?” I venture carefully. I feel dense because I don’t know what she’s asking for.

She reaches back, taking my hand and placing it firmly on her backside. I splay my fingers out over her. She’s soft and supple and I have to take a deep breath to steady myself.

Then she surprises me more. “Spank me,” she explains breathily.

“Spank you?” I blurt out. “Like… hit you, honey?”

Her demeanor changes instantly and she squeezes my hand comfortingly. “Not if you’re uncomfortable with it, Sheriff,” she assures me.

I stare at her shyly. “I just didn’t know if that was what you meant.”

“It’s what I meant,” she confirms.

“Okay.” I rub my hand all over her bottom, pressing the other against the small of her back. I lift my palm just a little, bringing it down and spanking her lightly. She shivers and flexes her toes, clearly enjoying it.

“Harder, please,” she begs.

I spank her harder, listening to the soft little smack my hand makes against her rear this time. I thought doing this would bother me, but since she’s enjoying it so much, I find myself liking it.

“Harder!” she gasps. I bite my lip briefly. I don’t want to hurt her.

I lift my hand again, spanking her harder this time. The crack echoes through the room and she moans; the sound is loud and uninhibited, and I know instantly that I’ve done exactly what she wanted.

“Oh, yes, like that!” she cries, moaning again as I spank her again. I spank her one more time and then slide my palm down over my mound, moaning myself when I feel that her panties are soaked.

“Oh, honey…” I step between her legs and press my crotch against hers, rubbing gently. I almost can’t believe I’m ready again after last night; she rode me so hard I could barely keep up. But I’m straining against my jeans, and I know she can feel it.

She pushes back against me, flipping over and sitting on the edge of the desk. She pulls me back between her legs, hurriedly undoing my belt and pushing my jeans and briefs down. I help her wriggle out of her panties, pushing the folds of her dress up around her waist and then sinking my cock into her deep, groaning as her slick heat sucks me in.

“Fuck me, Sheriff!” she pleads. “And do it hard!”

I slide my hands around her bottom again, squeezing it roughly and starting to move her. She wraps her legs and arms around me as I start to thrust crudely, so worked up that I can’t seem to find a rhythm.

She doesn’t mind. She shudders each time I drive into her, the desk shaking beneath us, her breasts bouncing alluringly against the tight fabric of her dress.

Keeping one hand on her rear, I bend over the desk, bracing myself against my other palm so I can fuck her harder and deeper. She grips my shoulders tightly, panting loudly.

The next time I thrust, I do it so hard that her breasts literally pop right out of her dress. I bend her back enough so I can suck her nipple into my mouth.

When I do, she tumbles right over the edge, clamping down around me, so tight and hot and wet that I can hardly stand it. I convulse as I start to come inside her, holding her to me, kissing my way over her breasts as we shake together, then burying my face in her neck, gasping against her skin as we both finish.

After a moment, her breathing calms. I reach up, brushing her damp hair out of her face, kissing the corner of her mouth and smiling. “Was that appropriate for work?” She giggles happily and snuggles against me.

“Most definitely not, ma’am.” I kiss all over her face before claiming her lips again. “I love you, Robin.” I stand up with her and hold her in my arms. “I still can’t believe you’re here. I don’t know if it was meant to be or if it was just chance, but I’m sure glad that you ended up at my door.”

She beams at me and I grin. “I’m glad I ended up at your door too, Sheriff. I love you.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Robin settle into a routine in Lovelock.

**Sheriff**

A month has passed since Robin arrived in Lovelock. We’ve settled into an easy routine.

Every morning, I wake up before her and make coffee and breakfast. We eat, and then we make love before getting ready for our day.

We work through the morning. The office is well-organized now, thanks to Robin, and I have more time to focus on repairs around the house and station since she’s here to man the desk. She makes us lunch. If there’s still work to be done after, we get back to it. If not, we fool around and take a nap.

For a while, I was afraid that she’d eventually get bored. Bored of me, bored of this place. But she wants me even more than she did that first night. The slow pace of life here doesn’t bother her either. When I worried that she didn’t have enough to do, she just waved that electronic thing she reads books on at me and winked.

She showed it to me once. She has over 1,000 books, and she says she’s happy that she finally gets to read them all. She even reads to me sometimes. Most of it goes over my head, but I just like listening to her voice.

Every night, we make dinner together and then go outside to watch the sun set. Then I carry her back inside and we make love until we fall asleep.

She’s taught me a lot in the bedroom department. I’m real good at spanking her now, and we’ve used my handcuffs on each other a few times. My favorite thing she showed me, though, is called a 69.

I like that one a lot.

Everyone in town loves her. She won all of their hearts pretty easy, especially after Margaret decided she was all right. She comes over a lot while we’re working. She’s been teaching Robin how to make pies, and I get to eat all of their practice. It’s a good thing I’m getting a lot of exercise.

I take Robin to every dance now and dance with her just like I did at the first one.

She’s still only ever danced with me.

We go to all the other town events too. I’m obligated to go to keep an eye on things, but we participate too.

I won the recent cow chip throwing contest, and Robin surprised everyone by winning last week’s greasy pig catching competition. She was so thrilled that she jumped into my arms and got me all greasy too.

Not that we didn’t take advantage of that later.

Today we have special plans. Once every two weeks, I head into the nearest town and pick up a bunch of supplies that we don’t have on hand in Lovelock to bring back to everyone. I took Robin with me the first time I went after she arrived and we made a day of it, so I thought it would be fun to do it again.

This time I have very specific plans. I’m nervous, but optimistic.

So now we’re in my truck. She’s snuggled into my side, her head on my shoulder, her hand running absently over my chest. Last time we drove to town, I had to pull over because she started going down on me. I wouldn’t mind a repeat, but I’m too worked up to ask.

“Are you okay, Sheriff?” Robin finally wonders. I know she noticed that I was a little quiet this morning, and that I’m distracted.

“Yeah, honey, I’m all right. Just thinkin’,” I answer vaguely. I know she doesn’t really buy it, but she lets it go.

We get to town well before our order is going to be ready. I pick up a picnic lunch from the local diner and take Robin to a perfect spot by a nearby small lake.

We eat slowly. Afterwards, she sprawls out on her back on the blanket and pulls me over to her, tugging me down for a kiss. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” she asks gently. I smile, kissing her one more time before sitting up and cradling her in my lap.

“Can’t hide anything from you, can I, sweetheart?” I tease. She shakes her head, playing with the curls at the nape of my neck. Now she actually looks worried, and I squeeze her tight. “Aw, darlin’. I really am fine,” I assure her.

I raise her chin with my fingers, surprised to see that she’s crying. “Robin,” I soothe her gently. “What is it?”

She sniffles. “You’re happy, right, Sheriff? With me, I mean? You’re not regretting anything?”

“Why would you ask me that, Robin? Of course I’m happy. I’ve never been happier.” I run my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. “I’m sorry. I thought you realized.”

“I do,” she promises. “I really do, Sheriff. I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” I rub my nose against hers gently.

She sighs. “Do you think that people can have too much happiness?” she muses. “That something bad has to happen to balance out all the good?”

I lean in and give her a sweet kiss. “I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you, Robin. I swear. I want to protect you, always and forever. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, whatever that means. I love you.” I pause. I had a plan all ready, but now I decide to throw away my script.

“Let me prove it to you,” I murmur, reaching into my shirt pocket and pulling out the ring I stashed there this morning.

Robin looks at the ring and then at me, her eyes wide. “Sheriff,” she breathes. “Are you asking me to…?”

I nod. “Marry me, Robin?” I smile at her hopefully, my heart pounding erratically in my chest.

The ring is perfect. Margaret helped me get it without Robin knowing. It has a gold band with a round turquoise stone in the center. That stone is surrounded by six pearls, kind of like a flower. I know it will fit her.

Now I just need her to say yes.

She’s just staring at the ring and not saying anything, though. After the silence has dragged on for nearly a minute, I finally say something.

“Robin, honey?” Her eyes flash to my face, still wide with surprise.

“What?” she asks, her voice small and shocked.

I can’t help grinning at her, but my cheeks are hot too. “You have to answer,” I remind her.

She claps her hands over her mouth, shaking her head at herself. “Oh! I’m sorry!” She moves her hands, beaming at me as she takes my face between her hands and kisses me softly. “Of course, Sheriff,” she murmurs. “Did you really think I would say anything but yes?”

I laugh lightly, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly, and she looks at it happily. “You had me worried there for a second,” I admit sheepishly.

She puts her arms around me and kisses my cheek playfully. “You know I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to marry you, silly?”

I lay down on the blanket, my arms tight around her, taking her with me. She rests her head on my shoulder and spreads her hand out over my chest, looking at her ring. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

“I knew you would.” I run my fingers through her hair.

For a moment, she’s quiet. Then she snuggles closer to me and timidly says, “Thank you, Sheriff.”

“For what, Robin?” I look down at her curiously. “Asking you to marry me?”

“Well, yes, for that. But more for saving me. Because you did, you know. I’m not sure what I would have done without you. So thank you. For saving me. For loving me. For wanting to protect me.”

I turn onto my side, pulling her onto hers and pressing our faces together. I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her soundly.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Robin. I did everything I did because I love you. And nothing is ever going to come between us, just like you said.”

“Not even werewolves or vampires or zombies?” she jokes.

“Not even werewolves or vampires or zombies.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff investigates a murder in Lovelock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (finally) begins to cover the events of _Dead & Breakfast_, the movie this story is based on. It’s definitely worth a watch if you ever get the chance!

**Robin**

It’s another beautiful morning in Lovelock, Texas. I’m already sitting at my desk, my cowboy boots propped up on the corner of it as I recline in my chair. As Sheriff walks by and enters his office, he blatantly stares at my bare legs, his gaze crawling up my thighs to my tiny jean shorts and skimpy low-cut tank top. I wink at him and he grins, coming around my desk and leaning against it casually.

“Yes, boss?” I ask teasingly, pretending to continue to read. Sheriff brushes my hair back over my ear.

“I just thought you should know that you’re looking very fetching today, Mrs. Sherwood,” he drawls. I giggle, hooking a finger through his belt loop.

“Well, Sheriff, I’m not sure my husband would appreciate you telling me that, especially while I am trying to be professional and work.” I arch my eyebrow at him as he shakes his head, cupping my chin in his hand and leaning down.

“If you were going for professional, this outfit is a huge miss,” he chastises me.

We’re about to kiss when the door of the station bangs open and a young man covered in blood runs in. Our eyes get wide, and before Sheriff straightens up, he murmurs, “Well, I guess today is going to be a little more interesting than usual.”

I swing my feet down from the desk, grabbing a notepad and pen from the drawer and lingering behind Sheriff. His hand is resting on his gun, so I know he’s worried. “Sir?” he says sternly. “You mind telling me what’s going on?” He nods at the man’s appearance.

Whoever he is, he’s clearly spooked. His eyes are wide and he can’t stand still, and when he finally opens his mouth, he starts babbling.

“Bodies, bodies, two dead bodies, kitchen, stabbed, stabbed in the kitchen, two dead bodies!” His voice gets higher and louder with each word.

He shrieks as Enus comes through the front door, startling all of us. Enus stops in his tracks, taking in the blood and glancing at us.

Enus has been a lot more comfortable since he finally got an eyeful of Sheriff and me having sex, despite his best efforts to avoid it. To be fair, I’d been on top of Sheriff while he was sprawled across his desk, so it was hard to miss.

“I assume the motorcycle outside belongs to him?” Enus scratches his head and Sheriff shrugs.

“Most likely. Haven’t got much out of him yet.” He takes a step closer. “Son, can you tell me your name to get us started here?”

“David. David. My name’s David,” he answers. Sheriff nods.

“All right, David. Why don’t you just tell me what happened, okay? You said there are two dead bodies in a kitchen somewhere?”

“At the dead and breakfast,” David confirms. Then he realizes his mistake. “Bed and breakfast!” he squeaks. “At the bed and breakfast. Two dead bodies. Come quick, quick, come quick!”

Then he runs back outside right past Enus before anyone can stop him.

“I think this is going to require all three of us,” Sheriff observes ruefully. “Keep an eye on him, Enus, until we know more. Drive the van up so we can transport the bodies. Robin and I will take the truck.”

****

The scene at Lavana’s, the bed and breakfast, is certainly grim. Henri, the chef, was stabbed to death in the kitchen, and Mr. Wise, the proprietor, is dead, apparently from a heart attack. I know Sheriff is concerned. I linger in the background, scribbling names and details down on my notepad.

When outsiders come to town, Sheriff gets antsy. Obviously I was the exception, but usually he’s worried about them causing trouble and thinking that he has no authority. Often, they make fun of him because they assume he must be stupid. Most of these kids seem fine, but David and his friend Christian are clearly going to be a problem.

So I keep my mouth shut. They’ll think I’m dumb and pretty, not realizing that I’m not from around here. Sheriff is compensating by putting on a bigger show than usual. Honestly, I think it’s cute. Enus is bumbling through everything, as usual, but at least he manages.

“So what you did is you turned around and the chef was sitting there with a knife in his throat?” Sheriff clarifies.

David, who has finally calmed down, nods. “Yeah.”

Sheriff turns to the blonde woman, Sara. “And what you’re telling me is you’re walking around upstairs at four o’clock in the morning and you just see the old man lying there?”

“Yes. I was going to the bathroom,” she explains. She seems all right to me; I don’t think she’s lying.

“So that’s your story, huh?” Sheriff drawls, making his accent thicker than usual, glancing around at each of the strangers.

“Sheriff, it’s not a story, it’s what happened.” That’s said by Christian, the biggest troublemaker of the group, I think. He clearly supposes that he’s in a hick town where everybody is an idiot. I’m not sure if Sheriff is making it better or worse, but at least he’s standing his ground.

“Right.” Sheriff pauses. “Let me tell you something, boy. Whenever I show up on a scene like this…”

I keep a straight face, but a scene like this? Um, that would be never. No one’s been murdered in Lovelock since the 1940s.

Well, not really, anyway. There have been some accidents and some disputes among citizens that ended badly, but not anything that actually required a serious investigation.

“…there’s always three sides to the story. You got your victim’s side, the witness’ side…”

Christian interrupts. “Yeah, and the truth. We got it, Columbo.”

Sheriff pulls back, smirking thoughtfully. Finally, he chuckles, stepping on Christian’s foot carefully with his boot; the man is only wearing socks. “You don’t wanna dance with me, friend,” Sheriff warns. Christian takes a step back and Sheriff chuckles again.

He turns to the fishbowl sitting on a nearby table. “Well, you know,” he muses, plucking a dart out of the water, “it’s too bad you can’t talk there, little fella. I bet you got a hell of a story to tell.”

“Actually, he wouldn’t.” Johnny, the quiet one, finally speaks up. Christian looks at him like he’s crazy, but I know where he’s going with his response. Sheriff looks at him, scratching his beard with the dart. “It’s just that a goldfish has a memory that lasts about two or three seconds, so right now he doesn’t even remember that there was a dart in his bowl.”

Sheriff doesn’t say anything; he just turns and throws the dart lazily, making a perfect bullseye. It’s an impressive moment until Enus falls down the stairs on top of the body bag he’s trying to carry.

“Enus, what in the hell are you doing? Have a little respect!” I hold back a grimace. Usually Sheriff is a bit nicer to Enus, but falling down the stairs with a body is pretty bad.

“Sorry, Sheriff,” Enus apologizes, continuing to work. “He’s heavy.”

Sheriff waits until Enus is done, then turns around to look at the strangers again. “You know,” he starts, “it occurs to me that y’all think you’re pretty damn smart, but let me tell you a little something. Trying to sneak a lie past me, well, hehe, that’s like trying to sneak a sunbeam past a rooster.”

He nods at me, tilting his head to indicate that we’re done. I slip past him as he tips his hat at the strangers. “Y’all have a good morning now.”

We walk to the truck; once we’re inside, he puts his arm around me. “Too much?” he wonders. I slide closer to him on the seat and kiss his cheek.

“Maybe just a little,” I admit. He looks sheepish and I giggle. “Don’t you worry now, Sheriff. I still think you’re just as a cute as a button. But I won’t tell anybody that.”

He laughs. “All right, honey. Come on, let’s get back. I still gotta deal with the landslide that took out the phone line.”

****

But, when we get back, we don’t get to deal with the phone line. Instead, Sheriff arrests a drifter he finds poking around, putting him in the cell that we have. He tells me he’s going to interrogate him, so I grab my notepad again, intending to join him.

Sheriff grabs my shoulders, shaking his head. “Honey, I got a bad feeling about all of this,” he admits worriedly. “Two people dead, at least one of them murdered? Mysterious stranger in town? These kinds of things just don’t happen here.”

“We’ll figure it out, Sheriff,” I promise soothingly. “It will be all right.”

He looks at me with concern in his eyes, taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over my ring. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, sweetheart.”

“I’m right here, Sheriff. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Just… stay at the desk? Please?” he requests. I nod, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I will. Just tell me if you need me.”

After the interrogation, Sheriff asks me if I’ve ever heard of something called a Kuman Thong. I make a bad joke about underwear and then admit that I have no idea what it is. I’d look it up, but with the phone line down, we don’t have any way to do that.

We let it go for the moment when Enus brings Christian and Sara back in because they’ve seen the drifter before. I show them into Sheriff’s office, noticing Christian looking me up and down. I avoid his eyes and shut the door behind me, leaving them alone with Sheriff. I check on Enus on the way back; his desk is in the room with the prison cell, which is right next to Sheriff’s office. Then I head back to my desk.

I pick up my book, but I can’t concentrate. Instead, I sit and wait, trying to shake the ominous feeling Sheriff’s worries left me with.

**Sheriff**

Unfortunately, the strangers don’t know anything about my drifter. I tell them they can go for now, but that they still need to stay in town.

Sara is clearly frustrated, but seems to understand. Christian, on the other hand, is intent on giving me lip. I’m about at the end of my rope when he says the one thing that could really set me off.

“So, Sheriff, I heard there’s a dance at the barn tonight. What do you say to hooking me up with your hot little assistant out there? She’s gotta be the prettiest piece in this place.”

I manage to keep my cool, keeping my feet propped up on the desk like the comment means nothing to me. “Enus?” I raise my voice just enough so he can hear me. “Do you wanna ask Robin to come on in here for a second, please?”

“Sure thing, Sheriff!” Enus confirms. Then he hollers, “Robin, Sheriff wants ya in his office!”

I roll my eyes. I could have done that.

Robin comes into the office and gives me a small smile, but not before glancing nervously at Christian. He must have looked her over when he came in. He’s grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and I take a little satisfaction in knowing that I’m about to knock the wind out of his sails.

“Did you need something, Sheriff?” she inquires prettily.

I smile at her indulgently. “Well, honey, I was just wondering if you’d come over here and give your husband a little kiss?”

That beautiful blush I just adore spreads over her cheeks and Christian’s mouth falls open as she obediently leans over and presses her lips against mine. She makes it brief, but I splay my fingers over her cheek and neck, my arm tight around her waist, and deepen it.

We’ve been married for over a year now. If you think I excited her before, you have no idea how much I can excite her now.

I know every single thing that she likes. I know what makes her smile, what makes her weak in the knees, and what will turn her into putty in my arms. I know exactly how to turn her on. I know how to keep her on the edge for hours, or make her fall right over it.

She’s the one thing in this world that’s really mine, and I will do anything to keep her safe.

And if that means kissing her breathless in front of some jackass who doesn’t know what’s what, then that’s what I’ll do.

I finally pull back. She whimpers when I do, her face completely flushed, barely managing not to squirm. I lift her chin gently with my fingers. “Go on, honey. I’ll be done with them in a minute.”

I soundly smack her ass as she turns to walk back out to her desk. I don’t have to see her face to know that she’s biting her lip; I can tell by the way her thighs are quivering. She takes a deep breath to collect herself and then breezes out of the room far more casually than she has any right to.

Sara looks at Christian, clearly annoyed. “Are you going to piss off literally every person in this town, Christian?”

Christian shrugs. “It’s not like I was trying,” he protests.

“Well, you’re managing, so keep your damn mouth shut! Can we still go?” She turns to me, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

I nod. “Stay out of trouble now.”

I wait for them to leave, and then I wander out of the office and lean against Enus’ desk. “I’m gonna take my wife into the back for a few minutes,” I tell him. “Watch things out here for me.”

Enus blushes just a bit, but nods. “Of course, Sheriff.”

When I walk into the front room where Robin’s desk is, she’s waiting for me. I smirk at her and she jumps up into my arms. I put my hands on her plump bottom, holding her close to me. “Need me, sweetheart?” I tease.

“Please!” she begs. I chuckle, carrying her into the back to our little room. Once we’re there, I press her up against the wall so I can hold her up, dragging the thin fabric of her top down over her big, beautiful breasts. I run my thumbs teasingly over her hard little nipples, gratified when she moans. I grip them in my hands, leaning down and kissing each one lightly. She whines when I suck one into my mouth, my hands sliding over her hips to make quick work of her shorts, shifting her so I can get them off entirely.

Her hands fumble with my belt and pants until she frees my throbbing erection. “Goddamn, I want you, honey!” I growl, kissing my way back up her chest to her neck, sucking hard, making sure I leave a mark there as I slip into her tight, hot, soaking wet passage. “Fuck!” I mutter, squeezing her bottom in both hands as I start to thrust into her.

Robin whimpers, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around me as I move, her breasts bouncing against my chest. She sinks her fingers into my hair, pulling my forehead down to hers, looking into my eyes.

“You still want my baby, darlin’?” Her birth control implant expired two months ago and she had it taken out and not replaced. We’ve been trying ever since. She smiles at me sweetly, nodding breathlessly, gasping as I keep driving into her.

My hips are angled just right so I grind against her clit each time I bottom out in her, and I know she’s on the edge. “Oh, Robin,” I murmur, kissing her cheek, “come for me so I can fill you up, honey.”

That’s all it takes. She clamps down on me tight, her muscles fluttering, moaning as she finishes. I follow right after, coming with a quiet groan, rolling her hips in my hands, feeling her milk every drop from me.

I sigh, nuzzling her neck, holding her against me. “You’re so perfect,” I whisper sweetly. “Oh, I love you.”

She clings to me tightly. “I love you too, Sheriff.”

We stay like that for a moment, and then I move, carrying her into the bathroom. “We should get ready for the dance.” Robin nods.

“We should,” she agrees, running her fingers through my hair again. “I’m still only yours, you know,” she adds tenderly. I smile.

“I know, Robin. I just wanted him to know how it is around here.” She gives me another little kiss, grinning.

“I do like it when you get jealous,” she admits.

I wink at her. “I know, sweetheart. Now come on. Let’s you all dolled up and ready to go.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies take over Lovelock.

**Robin**

“Which dress do you want, honey?” Sheriff asks.

I anchor the last pin in my hair and peek out into the bedroom. “The white one, please,” I request softly.

He raises his eyebrows. “You haven’t worn the white one since the day we got married.”

I blush and try to shrug nonchalantly. The truth is that I want tonight to be special, and that’s the dress I was wearing the night we met. It’s why I chose to wear it on our wedding day. I know he’s not going to buy that I just randomly picked it, but I also know that he won’t press me too hard.

Sure enough, he smiles at me indulgently. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He helps me into it and I glance at his uniform.

“What are you going to wear?” I wonder. He grimaces and grabs his jacket.

“I figure I’ll stay in this, what with everything that’s going on. I don’t want things getting outta control.” I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

“It will be fine, Sheriff,” I assure him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin,” he sighs, nuzzling my neck. “Come on. We’re already late.” He holds open the fold of his jacket and I snuggle against him, slipping my arm around his waist as we head out the door.

Before we can even get to the truck, Sara and Christian drive up. She’s worried about their friend Johnny, who appears to be missing. Sheriff quickly calms her; even though we’re late to the dance, Enus is already there. He radioed in as I was doing my hair to tell us that most of the strangers were there too.

Sara’s still worried. She says she found something and hands me a crumpled piece of paper, telling us that it was wrapped around a box just like that Kuman Thong drawing in the drifter’s notebook. I start to feel uneasy, though I’m trying to convince myself that it’s just nerves about tonight, nothing more.

Sheriff offers to take them to the dance with us so they can make sure all of their friends are okay and we all climb into the truck. Christian is about to hop in beside me when Sara tugs on his sleeve. “Let me in first,” she demands. He shrugs and lets her.

As she slides up next to me in the cab, I give her a small smile. “Thanks.” She nods and I reach out and squeeze her shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m sure your friends are fine. I don’t know how much we really need to worry about this Kuman Thong box. We don’t even know what it does. It’s probably just symbolic.”

She takes a deep breath. “I know. I’m probably just overthinking everything.”

“I do it sometimes too,” I admit. “It’s hard not to. Well, you’ll see in a minute. Won’t take long to get there.”

Sheriff starts the truck and we head on over to the dance.

**Sheriff**

Unfortunately, Robin happens to be wrong about everything being all right.

I have absolutely no idea what is happening, but when we arrive at the dance, it’s a bloodbath. People I’ve known for years are killing each other left and right. I pull out my gun, but it gets knocked out of my hand.

Someone comes at me. I don’t even have time to see who it is; I just hit them over the head with a bottle and throw them over the bar. I look for Enus in the crowd, but I don’t see him. Something must have happened to him.

“Let’s get out of here!” I call, grabbing Robin and pulling her close to me. “You stay behind me, honey.”

“What about our friends?” Christian gestures to the carnage.

“They ain’t my friends!” I retort. I feel Robin squeeze my arm and say my name. I know she knows that’s not the way I usually think, but this is beyond my ability to control. Most of the town is in this barn, and I’m just one person.

Besides, can you blame me for only thinking about my pregnant wife in this particular situation?

That’s right. I know what she was up to tonight. I’ve known for a little while, but I didn’t say anything so I could let her tell me the way she wanted to. And I certainly don’t want her or our baby anywhere in the middle of all of this.

Christian runs into the crowd; several of his friends are still alive and he’s trying to help them. I reach back, keeping a tight grip on Robin so she won’t follow. I freeze when I finally see Enus kicking the living shit out of someone in the middle of the barn.

I guess he’s not on our side anymore.

Sara screams as Christian’s head rolls across the floor. She screams more when she realizes that it was her friend Johnny who chopped it off. I’m still just staring. I am not prepared for this at all.

But I have to pull myself together. For Robin. For the baby. No matter what this is, I have to keep them safe.

The rest of Sara’s friends manage to escape the crowd. They run toward us and I finally come back to myself. I grab the fire extinguisher off the wall, spraying it into the mass of people, hoping it might distract them long enough for us to get away. Then I scoop Robin up into my arms and run for the truck.

Luckily, we all make it. David jumps into the back of the truck while the girls pile into the cab; I keep Robin on my lap as we start to drive. A bullet hits the truck as we skid away, but I keep going. I don’t have much choice.

“What the heck happened back there?” I yell, trying to sort through everything. Hardly any time passed between Enus’ call and whatever made everyone back there go nuts. What could it have been? Some sort of disease or something, maybe?

David’s convoluted answer doesn’t clear anything up. According to him, Johnny showed up and started killing people, and then those dead people got up and started killing more people. Obviously, that’s not possible.

Right?

The truck starts to sputter suddenly, and I instantly know it’s not going to make it much further. “Dang, I think they hit the radiator,” I mutter. Sara reminds me that their RV is at the inn; I think we can make it there, so I step on it.

As we careen past the station, someone runs in front of the car. I don’t stop quite in time and there’s a thump. Robin gasps and I look out the window, realizing that we hit the drifter.

“How the hell did you get out of your cage, boy?” I slide out from under Robin, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. “Stay here, honey.” I get out of the truck, gesturing to David. “Come on. I’ve got a feeling we’re gonna need this fella.” We pick him up and get him into the bed of the truck before continuing on to the bed and breakfast.

When we get there, everyone piles into the RV, but then we realize that Enus has the keys to it. I had him take them so the strangers couldn’t leave town. I doubt we’re going to be able to get them back anytime soon, so now we need a new plan.

I’m a little disheartened. I wanted to get Robin out of here and call someone who could really handle this. I signed up to be the sheriff of a small town, not live in an honest-to-goodness horror movie scenario.

Robin senses my distress. “Hey,” she soothes me. “We’ll figure this out, all right? We’re still here. We’re still together. It will be just fine.”

I hold her close, trying to stay calm. I keep reminding myself that she needs me right now. “I just want to keep you safe, Robin.”

“I am safe, thanks to you,” she reminds me. “Come on, let’s head inside. I think that’s our best bet.”

Everyone else agrees, so we head into the bed and breakfast to try and figure out what the heck we’re gonna do.

**Robin**

Everyone goes to work once we get inside the bed and breakfast. I start gathering supplies so that we can barricade the windows and doors. Sheriff and Sara each take a hammer from me and start boarding entrances up. David starts pulling the inside doors off of their hinges so we can add an extra layer to the outside ones.

Once that’s done, Sheriff and I start to collect weapons. There’s not much; a few knives are the most useful thing we find. Sheriff grabs a chainsaw and gasoline too, but I’m not sure how practical those are going to be. We also find some shotgun shells, but unfortunately, there’s no shotgun to go with them.

As we wander back into the living room, the drifter, who’s been lying unconscious on the floor, grabs my ankle. I’m so keyed up that I shriek. Everyone else piles into the room as Sheriff slams his foot down on the drifter’s other wrist, dropping the weapons we’ve found and lifting me away to safety. He keeps me in his arms and I cling to him, breathing hard. “Sorry,” I whisper. “He just startled me.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.”

The drifter is unusually calm, or perhaps just still out of it after being hit by the truck. He looks at Sheriff’s foot on his hand and blinks. “What happened? Did someone open the box? Is that what’s happened?”

“I got no idea what’s going on here. All I know is nearly everyone in my town’s gone nuts,” Sheriff responds testily.

Sara holds out the paper she showed us earlier, which I gave back to her in the truck. “Tell me what you know about this!” she orders.

He takes it. “Who broke the seal?” he rasps, slipping up onto the couch.

“What?” Sara counters.

“This seal was around the box. Who tore it off?”

“Um, Johnny. I think it was our friend Johnny.”

The drifter sighs. “Johnny’s not your friend anymore,” he reveals cryptically.

“I think we figured that out on our own,” I agree quietly.

Sheriff looks at the drifter, his eyes filled with concern. “Why don’t you tell us what we’re up against?” he urges.

“It depends on how many people were put in that box.”

Before I can say anything, Sara, who is clearly as exasperated as the rest of us, replies, “In the box?”

The drifter nods. “The box had a spirit trapped inside it. Probably the spirit of Mr. Wise’s son.”

Mr. Wise’s infant son had been killed in a car crash about a year ago, just after I arrived in Lovelock.

“What do you mean probably?” Sara clarifies.

“Probably,” the drifter answers sarcastically. Sara rolls her eyes and turns to Sheriff, explaining that Lisa, who is in charge of the town records, saw Mr. Wise in the cemetery with some sort of monk performing a ritual.

Sheriff shakes his head. “She never said a thing to me about that.” He bites his bottom lip briefly, waiting for the drifter to say more. When he doesn’t, Sheriff lets me back down to the floor and straightens up. “How about you tell us what you know about the damn thing or I’ll probably knock you out for good?” he threatens.

He would too. I can feel how tense he is. Sara laughs, clearly liking his comment.

“The Kuman Thong,” the drifter explains, “is a spirit captured from a fetus by burning the body, kept in a small wooden box and sealed with this.” He holds up the paper. “The legend says it brings the owner good fortune. However, there’s a very dark side to these spirits. If they’re not nurtured properly, they’ll wreak havoc.”

“Of course they will,” I mutter. “Hasn’t anyone ever seen a damn horror movie?”

“Who are you?” Sara’s friend Melody asks the drifter incredulously. Before he can answer, Sheriff speaks up again.

“All right, so, that thing, this… Kuman Thong thing. That’s what killed the cook?”

“I don’t believe so.” The drifter shakes his head. “You see, if the seal is broken, the spirit’s released from the box, and will inhabit the first body which it comes in contact with. So I believe that the chef probably opened the box, and Wise probably had to kill him to corral his spirit back in the box.”

Sheriff grunts and grits his teeth. “Probably,” he mumbles.

“This is like a bad horror movie,” Sara says.

The drifter nods again. “Yeah, well, it gets a whole lot worse.”

We listen as he describes how when anyone’s flesh, blood, or hair is placed in the box, they become possessed too, whether they’re living or dead.

“Zombies,” David deadpans. “You’re talking about zombies.”

“Not exactly.” The drifter runs his hand through his hair. “These people are caught between the dead and the living.”

“So how do we kill them?” Kate questions.

I finally interrupt. “Can we save them? We know all of these people.”

The drifter shakes his head again. “Not once they’re possessed. And you have to detach their brains from their bodies to stop them.”

“Naturally,” David interjects. “Chop their heads off. Makes perfect sense.”

“A bullet to the head seems to do the same thing, so basically, yeah. Unfortunately, this will not stop the main spirit.”

“The Kuman Thong thing?” Sheriff queries.

“Right,” the drifter confirms.

“What stops that?” Sara is losing patience fast.

“It’s a little more complicated. We’ll need the person who originally conjured the spirit.”

“Mr. Wise?” Sara crosses her arms and makes a face.

“Well, that’s going to be a bit of a problem, friend,” Sheriff reveals. “He’s six feet under. His will stipulated he needed to be buried no less than 24 hours after his death.”

“Good,” the drifter declares, surprising us. “The dirt will still be loose.”

“What?” Melody gasps.

“He wants us to dig him up,” Sara enlightens her, looking very displeased.

The drifter nods one more time. “How far is the cemetery from here, Sheriff?”

Sheriff sighs and runs his hand over his face. “About a twenty-minute walk, but with them things out there, you might want to take the long way.”

“We can’t all go,” Sara argues. “It’s not safe.”

Sheriff snorts. “Yeah. I got a feeling pretty soon it ain’t gonna be safe around here neither.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Melody shakes her head, still trying to process everything we’ve just heard.

We decide to finish fortifying the house so some people can stay while the others make their way to the cemetery with the drifter. While we’re working, Sheriff pulls me aside, gripping my shoulders tight.

“I want you to stay here, Robin,” he tells me firmly.

I immediately shake my head. “No, Sheriff. I’m going with you.”

“Honey, I…”

“No.” My tone is very final, so he stops protesting. “If you think I’m letting you go out there alone, you’re not thinking straight at all. Haven’t you ever seen horror movies? You know what happens to the couple who splits up. I can go with you, or you can stay here with me, but we are not separating.”

My lower lip quivers and I suddenly start to cry. I want to tell him about the baby; I was going to at the dance, but obviously that plan got ruined. Besides, if he knew, and anything did happen, I’m terrified that he would throw himself on a proverbial sword to save both of us. “You’re the only thing I have in the whole world,” I remind him tearfully. “Please don’t leave me alone, Sheriff. Please. I love you, and I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

**Sheriff**

I hold Robin tightly to my chest as she cries. I don’t know what to do. I should not let her go out there, considering her condition, but I don’t want to tell her that I know she’s pregnant now while she’s upset. And I don’t want to tell her what she can and can’t do; she’s a grown woman who can make her own decisions.

Besides, I understand how she feels. Now that she’s mentioned it, I think I might go crazy if I’m worrying about her being back here while I’m out there. And I have to go. I know the way to the cemetery.

And if you think I’m staying here while she goes off with a bunch of strangers, you don’t know me very well.

Before I can answer, Kate yells, “They’re here!”

The drifter looks at me. “We should go while they’re distracted.”

I nod. “Okay.” I lift Robin’s face to mine. “Together, honey. We’ll go together. I love you too, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, sweetheart. Believe me when I say that.”

“Oh, Sheriff,” she murmurs. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” I don’t respond to that. I can’t lie to her about this, and the truth won’t make her feel better.

As Melody and the drifter get ready to leave, I kiss Robin fiercely. I don’t need to memorize the way her lips feel or taste against mine; I already know, and I want to keep feeling them and tasting them for the rest of my life.

But I’m afraid this could be the last time.

Because if it comes down to it, I will die to save her and our baby.

And the way things are looking, I might have to.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Robin continue to try to stop the zombie outbreak while dealing with their new family issues.

**Robin**

We take the long way to the cemetery, just like Sheriff suggested. It cuts through the woods behind the bed and breakfast, so we manage to slip out without being noticed. It seems like most of the townsfolk who were affected are staying at the house, trying to get anyone who’s still left alive.

Sara gave us one of the makeshift guns she constructed out of pipes just in case, but we don’t have many shells, so Sheriff is trying to be cautious about using it. It’s also loud, and the last thing we want to do is attract more of them.

On the way to the cemetery, we run into Doc, the town’s doctor and veterinarian. At first, we think he’s one of them. Sheriff accidentally shoots him in the shoulder, but he doesn’t mind too much.

People in this town are surprisingly forgiving about being shot at.

During our walk, the drifter explains that he’ll have to perform a ritual on Mr. Wise’s body after it’s been dug up. Then we can use his bones to kill the spirit that’s inhabiting Johnny. Supposedly, that should resolve everything.

The problem is managing it.

We make it to the cemetery without further incident, thankfully. Sheriff won’t let me help dig, so I stand watch with Melody and Doc, who can’t do much thanks to his injury.

Honestly, I’m grateful. I’ve been so tired the past few weeks. I know it’s just my body adjusting to being pregnant, but it’s still hard to deal with. I had planned on spending a nice, relaxing night dancing with my husband, telling him that we were finally going to have a baby, and then making love before curling up and sleeping on his chest.

Call me old-fashioned, but that would have been much more preferable to standing in a freezing cold cemetery digging up a body that we can use to destroy a demon that’s now killed most of the people in the town.

Sheriff and the drifter are lifting Mr. Wise’s body out of the grave when we’re attacked. Melody shrieks and Doc drops the body; I hear Sheriff yell as he falls back into the grave with it on top of him. I duck out of the way as Melody flails with her knife.

Doc tries to come to her rescue, but all he gets for his trouble is dead. The drifter finally hits our assailant over the head with his shovel. As he cuts the head off with it, I hear Sheriff holler from inside the grave.

“Robin, honey? Are you all right? Please talk to me!”

I scramble to the edge of the grave and peer down inside. “I’m fine, Sheriff. I’m right here,” I assure him. I reach for his hand and he grabs my fingers, clearly relieved.

The drifter comes back and gets Mr. Wise’s body off of Sheriff so he can get back up. Then he lights a fire and starts his ritual.

I stand close to Sheriff, shivering in the cool night air. He notices and shrugs off his jacket, putting it over my shoulders. I slip my arms into it and lean against him, concentrating on breathing through my mouth. I’ve been having trouble with strong smells for about a week now, and being around a fresh body is not helping.

Once the drifter has what he needs, we start to make our way back to the bed and breakfast, deciding to circle back through the town, hoping that it’s quiet by now. We each have one of the bones that the drifter made in case we run into Johnny.

We find a pile of bodies near the station. They all seem to be dead, but then one of them moves and we’re under attack again. More emerge from behind the buildings, attracted by the commotion.

A bone flies into one’s chest as Sheriff elbows another in the face. I’ve got one of the shovels in my hands, but I’m hesitant to swing it because I don’t want to hit anybody.

Then I see one of them sneaking up behind Sheriff. “Duck!” I scream. He drops immediately and I smash the shovel into its face, bringing the edge down on its neck to saw the head off.

That’s my breaking point. I drop the shovel and manage to stumble to the bushes at the side of the road before getting sick.

I feel Sheriff’s arm wrap around my waist from behind. He holds my hair back with the other, whispering soothingly. “It’s all right, darlin’. Just get it out. Everything’s goin’ to be fine.”

I straighten up, taking a deep breath. “I’m okay,” I tell him. “It’s just the smell.” It’s not exactly a lie, but I still feel guilty saying it.

Sheriff gently turns me in his arms and cups my face in his big hands. “Aw, shucks, sweetheart,” he says sheepishly. “I know it’s not just the smell.”

I blink as I gaze up at him. “What do you mean?”

He splays one of his hands out over my belly. “You’re pregnant. I’ve known for a while, Robin,” he confesses softly.

I sniffle, tears filling my eyes. “You already knew?”

He shrugs. “Of course I did, honey. Your breasts are tender and you’ve been tired as heck. Smells have never bothered you until recently. A man can’t help noticin’ things like that.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I wonder, reaching up to touch his face.

He smiles, putting his hand over mine and turning his head to kiss my palm. “I figured you wanted to make telling me special. Then when you asked for your dress tonight, I knew what you were planning.” He tears up and pulls me into his arms, holding me tight.

“I’m so happy, Robin,” he whispers, his voice trembling. “I’m so, so happy. I’m so sorry that all of this is happening. I swear I’m going to keep both of you safe.”

“That’s why you didn’t want me to come with you,” I realize.

“Yeah. I’m glad you did, though. That one might have gotten me if you hadn’t been here.”

I hug him fiercely. “Don’t talk like that, Sheriff.” I shake as I cling to him. “Promise me that you won’t leave us alone. Please.”

He rubs my back. “I promise, Robin.”

“Then let’s finish this,” I beg. “So we can go back to living.”

“I think that sounds good, sweetheart.”

**Sheriff**

Lisa, who runs the Hall of Records, lends us her truck so we can get back to the bed and breakfast. I’m not surprised that she’s still around; she’s a bit of a wacky survivalist.

The drifter and Melody tell us to stay in the truck in case they don’t make it. That way we don’t all waste ourselves at once. I’m more than happy to agree.

The drifter gets knocked out, but Melody manages to kill Johnny with one of the bones we still have left.

And just like that, it’s over.

The sun is starting to come up as we gather on the lawn of the bed and breakfast to burn the box that started all of this. The drifter says that should finish it for good.

Miraculously, even though the house was breached, Sara survived.

Robin is practically dead on her feet. I pick her up in my arms and cradle her against my chest. She needs rest, especially now.

“Will you two be okay?” Sara asks.

I smile down at Robin, kissing her forehead lovingly. “Yeah, we’ll be all right. You three should get out of here, though. I’ll come up with something to tell the cops. No one ever has to know you were here.”

I look at the drifter. “Thank you,” I declare fervently. “Thank you for saving my wife and my baby.” He nods stoically in response.

The three of them leave together in the RV. I stand there with Robin in my arms, letting her sleep against me, watching the box burn until it’s nothing but ashes.

Robin stirs. “Sheriff?”

“Hey there, darlin’. How are you feelin’?”

She smiles at me. “Better.” She looks around, frowning at the sight of the ruined bed and breakfast. “What are we going to do now?”

I sigh. “I’ve been thinking about that, honey. I want to take you away from here. Go someplace safer. Somewhere good to raise a family. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds perfect,” she agrees. “When do we leave?”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Robin live happily ever after.

**Sheriff**

We ended up in a small town in Colorado. I got a job with the police department here.

It was pretty easy, surprisingly. Everyone heard about what happened in Lovelock. It made the national news.

The official story is that there was a rabies outbreak. Robin and I got billed as two of the lucky survivors, and I was praised for managing the situation with such a small department.

I’m not sure you can call what I did managing, honestly, but I’m glad it gave us a place to go.

Margaret was okay too. She slept through the whole darn thing. Took a sleeping pill that night and didn’t wake up until it was all over.

Lovelock doesn’t exist anymore. After everything was cleaned up and checked out, the state bought the land and knocked it all down. I got some money from the deal that we were able to use to buy our house here.

Once we got settled, Margaret followed us. She and Robin opened a diner. Their pies and venison mac and cheese are the talk of the town.

Robin is eight months pregnant, so she’ll be giving birth soon.

I can’t wait to meet my daughter.

I push away from my desk, tipping my hat and waving at everyone as I leave.

Nothing exciting happened today, and I am just fine with that.

****

When I come home from work, I find Robin sleeping fitfully on the couch. She’s wearing one of my flannel shirts. As I pause in the doorway and watch her, she sits up and puts her hand on her back, arching it and squirming uncomfortably.

That’s my cue to move forward. “How are my girls?” I ask, helping her up and standing behind her, kissing her neck as I support her belly with one hand and slip the other underneath her shirt to rub it. She leans back against me heavily, sighing as I touch her.

“We’re all right,” she murmurs, biting her lip. I grin, nuzzling her, listening to her gasp. She’s been trying so hard not to be too demanding, even though I told her to always let me know what she needs. I think she feels guilty because of how much I’ve taken on. It’s definitely been a lot of work setting up a new home, starting a new job, and preparing for a baby, but I haven’t minded a second of it.

“Let me take care of you, Robin,” I whisper. Her hormones are raging right now; she’s been even more insatiable than usual, which is really saying something for her.

“You’ve had a long day at work,” she protests, shaking her head.

“And a long day at work isn’t worth anything if I can’t manage to please my wife when I get home,” I assure her. She smiles, looking up at me.

“Really?” she wonders.

I nod. “Come on, honey.” I lift her into my arms and carry her upstairs to the bedroom. She giggles and blushes, excited that I can still pick her up.

I set her down on the edge of the bed, undressing slowly while she watches.

I’m a little heavier now; I haven’t been doing as much physical work, and pie after lunch every day at the diner certainly doesn’t help either.

I was feeling a little self-conscious until I realized that Robin likes it.

I sit down on the bed, my back against the headboard, my legs stretched out in front of me. I pat my lap, gesturing her over with my head.

She stands, bending and giving me a quick kiss before undoing her shirt and dropping it to the floor. I take a deep breath when I see that she’s not wearing anything underneath it. She crawls between my knees and I reach forward to grab her hips, helping her rest her back against my chest.

As she adjusts herself, I take a moment to gaze at her body over her shoulder. I thought she was beautiful before, of course, but I’ve discovered that there’s nothing quite as beautiful as the woman you love more than anything carrying your baby.

She is absolutely stunning. Her swollen belly is tight, its curve very prominent now, and her breasts are plump and full, much bigger than they were before.

As she settles back against me, I slide my hands over her belly and then up to lightly cup her breasts. I just hold them for a moment before I start squeezing them together. She moans loudly, resting her hands over mine, whimpering as I reach over to the nightstand to grab the baby oil she’s been keeping there for when her skin gets dry.

I drizzle it over her stomach, setting the bottle aside and then running my hands over her, spreading the warm liquid around. After a few strokes, I move my hands up to her breasts again, rubbing the oil from my palms onto them, squeezing them together more, teasing her just a little before tracing my fingers over her belly firmly.

“Sheriff…” she moans, her body heavy against me. I know she needs relief.

“It’s okay, honey.” I speak against her ear, my voice deep and comforting. “Go ahead.” I run my palms over her incredibly hard nipples and roll them between my fingers.

Her reaction is immediate. “Oh, Sheriff!” she cries, gasping, writhing. My cock is getting hard, but I ignore it, reaching down and adjusting myself so I’m nestled against her plump bottom. Her hands are gripping my thighs excitedly as she rocks back and forth, her breasts heaving in my hands.

I nuzzle and kiss her neck eagerly, pinching her nipples harder, using them to lift her breasts. She squeals, her head falling back onto my shoulder, her hips undulating. She squeezes her legs together suddenly and shudders uncontrollably, her breath catching in her throat as she makes a strangled sound of pleasure. I cup her breasts, gently letting them back down, circling her nipples softly. They’re still stiff; I know she’s going to need a lot more before she’s satisfied.

She rests her head against my neck, breathing hard. “I’m okay if you need to relax, Sheriff,” she tells me timidly.

I just grin.

“Oh, sweetheart,” I drawl. “We are just gettin’ started.”

**Robin**

My eyes practically roll back into my head at Sheriff’s words. I don’t want to ask too much of him, but it feels so good when he touches me; touching myself just isn’t the same anymore, not since I met him.

He starts squeezing my breasts together again. They’re so sensitive and tender now; they ache all the time. He’s being perfectly gentle, lifting them and kneading them softly, running his hands over my big belly too.

As soon as I started to show, he couldn’t keep his hands off of my belly. He loves to caress it and kiss it, and he gets giddy every time that Magnolia May moves.

We named our daughter after his mother. Her nickname is going to be Maggie.

Sheriff’s hand curves around my neck and cheek, turning my head so that we can kiss. I open my lips when his tongue traces them, whimpering softly into his mouth and gripping his knee as he runs his fingers over my nipple again. I wriggle when he pinches it teasingly, pushing my bottom against his stiff cock.

He pants, letting my lips go, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer, running his hands all over my belly, purposefully avoiding my breasts. I whine plaintively and he chuckles. “Sorry, honey,” he apologizes, nuzzling me sweetly.

He grabs the baby oil again, squeezing it all over my breasts until they glisten. He rubs the oil into them, a little harder this time, his fingers ghosting over my nipples like an unspoken promise.

I’m getting close again, and I know he can tell.

I can’t hide anything from him.

Then he quickly slides his hand down between my legs, his slick hand finding my clit and pressing two fingers against it delicately.

I squeal as his other hand keeps moving over my breasts, rolling and tugging on my nipples. He sucks excitedly on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, causing a shudder to run down my spine, and then I’m coming again, crying out his name over and over this time. He keeps stroking and tugging and sucking, and as soon as this orgasm ends, a second one starts, my body quivering as he works me through it.

He sits up, carefully moving me away from him just enough so he can drag his hands from my shoulders down to the small of my back, massaging it to relieve some of the pressure there.

Trust me when I tell you that carrying a person around for months does a number on your body.

Sheriff presses himself tightly against me again, taking one breast in each hand and pushing them together as he plucks at my nipples and sucks hickeys into my neck, his breathing harsh. He scoots his hips back just a bit.

He’s close to the edge. I can tell.

He can’t hide anything from me either.

I move away from him like I’m giving him space, but then I turn around, balancing on my knees and bending to put my head between his legs. My belly is cushioned against the bedspread and my breasts spill out from between his thick thighs.

I kiss his cock lightly, running my fingers over his tummy pudge. He’s gotten bigger in the past few months, and I like it. It’s made me a little less self-conscious, for one, but I also just enjoy having more of him to squeeze and snuggle and love.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do this,” he pants, groaning loudly. I lick him from base to tip in response and he trembles.

I take his cock in my hand, stroking it softly as I rise up to kiss him. He squirms, thrusting into my hand, unable to stop himself.

I love it when he gets like this. When he’s so turned on that he can barely stand it, he’s wild and uninhibited.

His hands roam over me as we kiss, squeezing my bottom and my thighs. I nibble on his lower lip before bending down again and taking him into my mouth, sucking him softly, still stroking his base with my hand.

He’s hanging onto my shoulder and running the other through my hair. I know he’s trying not to come, but he won’t be able to hold out much longer.

I bob my head faster, sucking loudly, making sure he hears me. He loves it when he can hear me swallowing his cock.

His hands tighten and he’s begging right on cue. “Please, honey, you have to stop, I can’t hang on, I’m going to… oh, fuck, Robin, that feels so… I’m going to… I’m going to…”

He groans as he explodes in my mouth, shuddering as I swallow, making sure I get every last drop, moving my head up and down lazily as I clean him off. He collapses back against the pillows and I kiss my way up his stomach and chest, taking one of his nipples into my mouth and sucking it eagerly. He wriggles, wheezing as he succumbs to all of the sensation.

I drag my lips up his body to his mouth, kissing him again, holding his face lovingly between my hands, then find his other nipple and work my way back down.

**Sheriff**

“Shit, honey!” I gasp as Robin takes me back into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. This is one of her favorite things to do; she’ll suck me hard again and just overwhelm me with desire.

I’m not complaining.

It doesn’t take me long to be aroused again. She knows just how to push me, and when she raises her head, gasping, her pink lips swollen, I put my fingers under her chin and pull her back up onto her knees.

I kiss her briefly, then turn her around. “Oh, yes, please, Sheriff!” she pants.

I trace her entrance with the head of my cock, then slowly push it inside of her, lifting her onto my lap. Once she’s steady, I pull her thighs apart so she’s balanced on me, her head resting against my shoulder. I hold her still, leaning back, taking her with me, and start to rock my hips, thrusting into her.

She folds her legs beside mine, giving herself some leverage so she can bounce on me. I squeeze her shoulders encouragingly before I reach down and find her clit again. She gets tighter around me as she cries out.

I turn my head, kissing her enthusiastically as I grab her breasts, being as rough as I can with her nipples. She squeals into my mouth and comes all over my aching cock.

Somehow, I manage to hold back. I want to be in her just a little longer.

She leans forward, bracing her forearms against the bed, her gorgeous ass bouncing against me each time she takes my cock all the way in. I watch it slide in and out of her, reaching down and squeezing her bottom, spanking her hard, prompting her to move faster.

“Sheriff, please! I need more!” She moans loudly and I shift, getting up onto my knees, pushing hers apart and leaning over her back so I can get as deep inside her as possible.

I start to rock gently, kissing her shoulders and back, running a hand soothingly over her belly. She hangs onto the bedding tightly, quivering with pleasure each time I thrust slowly.

“Harder!” she pants.

I pound into her as hard as I dare, my cock pulsing, ready to burst.

I slip my hand down between her thighs. She starts to come around me as soon as I touch her clit. I keep thrusting until I have to stop, burying myself deep inside her as she peaks again, milking me dry.

I turn us both onto our sides, holding Robin close, kissing her glowing skin and sweat-soaked hair. I cup her belly in my hands, feeling Maggie kick; she’s excited by all the activity. “Shh, baby,” I murmur. “It’s okay. Mommy’s just fine.”

The sound of my voice calms her. Robin stretches languidly in my arms, turning her head so she can gaze up at me.

“Mommy is definitely fine,” she confirms. “Thank you, Sheriff.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

**Robin**

Sheriff draws us a bath. The water is so nice and warm that I nap against him for a little while, comforted by the temperature and his embrace.

When I wake up, I want him again. He’s in the same state of mind and helps me straddle him while we kiss.

I suck on his nipples and bounce on his cock as he tugs my nipples, our bellies pressed together.

I come three more times before he finishes.

He cleans me off tenderly, dropping little kisses on my skin as he washes my hair.

Then he dries me off and puts one of his clean flannel shirts on me, getting me bundled up on the couch with one of my favorite cooking shows while he makes dinner.

After we eat, he sits with my head in his lap, stroking my hair. I reach up and grab his hand; the other is already tangled with his where it rests on my swollen middle.

“I love you, Sheriff.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

It’s all we have to say.

We know now what we mean to each other without any extra words.

**THE END**


	16. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Robin live happily ever after a little differently.

**Sheriff**

I look at the drifter. “Thank you,” I declare fervently. “Thank you for saving my wife and my baby.”

He nods stoically in response. “If you really want to thank me,” he ventures, “I could always use a hand. Tracking down these incidents and taking care of them is a job for more than one person, really.”

“Does it happen that often?” I wonder.

“More often than you might think,” he replies. “Every instance is just covered up by some bogus story. I mean, it’s really better that way, honestly. The fewer people who know about spirits like this, the fewer incidents there are.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I acknowledge. I glance at Robin. She’s still sleeping in my arms. “She’s pregnant, though,” I murmur.

She stirs, resting her hand over my heart and snuggling into me. “Pregnant and perfectly capable, thanks,” she quips.

I smile. “What do you want to do, sweetheart?”

She opens her eyes and gazes up at me. “I think we should help.”

“Okay,” I agree. “Tell us what to do.”

_Three Years Later_

I open the back of the truck, grabbing the chainsaw. Robin clears her throat beside me.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

I turn to her sheepishly. “What do you mean, honey?”

She raises her eyebrows. “You know perfectly well what I mean,” she answers. Our daughter, Magnolia May, is balanced on her hip, hugging a stuffed giraffe and sleeping soundly. “Maggie hates the chainsaw,” she adds. “She’ll never go back to sleep if you use it. It’s a pain in the ass, anyway. Use the machete.”

I pout just a tiny bit, but I know she’s right. I grab the machete and go to her, resting my hand on her slightly swollen belly.

“You okay, sweetheart?” It’s too early for me to feel any movement yet, but that’s my son in there.

“I’ll be better once we clear this place out,” she admits. “People need to stop messing with shit they don’t understand.”

The drifter finally shuts his trunk, wandering over to us with Sara. “Locked and loaded. Looks like the survivors are in the church.”

You know, he still won’t tell us his name. He’s an odd one, but he knows what he’s doing.

After Lovelock, we became official spirit hunters. Well, as official as you can get, at least. We cleaned up and rebuilt the town to use as a base. We’ve got a nice stash of weapons and a decent library about supernatural stuff there now. When we’re not on the road, Robin makes sure to catalog and read a little bit each day.

She spends most of her time with Maggie and me, though. She’s a great mom.

Melody took off; she didn’t want anything to do with us after what happened. Lisa stayed behind; she holds down the fort while the rest of us are out. Margaret survived too. She slept through the whole darn thing. Took a pill that night and didn’t wake up until it was all over. She takes care of us and any survivors we bring back to Lovelock.

We’ve got a thriving community now.

We monitor the news and other sources of information to find outbreaks, then sweep in to stop them before they can really start.

Normally we wouldn’t bring Maggie, but this place was a special stop. We were on our way back from a family vacation and Sara and the drifter wanted us to meet up with them just in case.

We push open the doors to the church and wait for Robin to do her thing.

“All right, you primitive screwheads! Listen up!” she hollers.

I laugh at her affectionately. “You have got to stop watching horror movies, honey.”

“Shush and take Maggie,” she orders, winking at me. I lift my daughter into my arms and snuggle her close, making sure she doesn’t wake up.

“All right,” Robin says more seriously. “We need to know who the first person to turn was. And if anyone knows anything about something called a Kuman Thong, you need to let us know right now. We can stop it.”

“What the fuck is a Kuman Thong?” someone yells.

Robin smirks. “Look, I know it sounds like something you’d wear to the beach, but it’s bad news. Just trust me on this one.”

I beam at my wife. She’s so smart and strong, and she’s all mine.

It’s a weird life, I’ll admit.

But I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**THE END**


End file.
